Harry Potter Living Like A Veela
by Manya
Summary: Harry Potter wird entführt! Als er aufwacht, ist alles um ihn herum dunkel und fremd. Wo befindet er sich? Was wird mit ihm geschehen? Und was hat das ehrwürdige Haus der Slytherins damit zu tun?rnWarnung: Slash, GewaltrnPairing: HP x ?
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter – Living like a veela**

**Autor: Manya **

**Teil: Prolog 1/?**

**Warnung: Slash, Gewalt**

Meine dritte Darkfic aus dem Genre Harry Potter

**Prolog**

Dunkelheit.

Ab und zu ein paar Blitze.

Stille.

Ab und an das Geräusch des Windes.

Frieden.

Ab und zu das Schluchzen einer Frau.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

„Natürlich!"

„Er wird sterben.."

Stille.

„Ich weiß!"

Blitzschlag.

„Hol ihn und er muss nicht sterben!"

Das Pfeifen des Windes.

„Ich kann das nicht!"

„Natürlich kannst du!"

Dunkelheit.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Dir wird schon etwas einfallen!"

Ein Schluchzen.

„Liebling."

„Du musst ihn retten, hörst du? Du musst!"

Ein Knarren.

„Ich will es ja! Aber du weißt, wer ER ist!"

„Das ist mir egal! Alles ist mir egal. Aber er muss leben, hörst du?"

Ein Seufzer.

„Natürlich, Schatz, du hast Recht!"

Das Knallen einer Tür.

Dunkelheit.

Doch in der Ferne leuchtet ein Licht.

Stille.

Doch bald wird ein Lachen erschallen.

Frieden.

Wird bald im Gemäuer hausen.

**K1 - Im Zeichen der Ungewissheit -**

Wie viel konnte ein normaler Mensch eigentlich essen? Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte der Junge auf den gewaltigen Berg Teller, Schüsseln und Töpfe, der sich vor seinen Augen stapelte. Harry James Potter, 16 Jahre und genau 360 Tage alt, beäugte mit Grauen das Geschirr. Wie schafften es drei Menschen, einer von ihnen noch nicht einmal ausgewachsen, innerhalb weniger Stunden dermaßen viel Dreck zu produzieren? Wie schafften sie es überhaupt, noch nicht zu platzen? Kopfschüttelnd streckte der schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Arm aus und angelte sich den ersten Teller. Mit der anderen Hand betätigte er währenddessen die Spüle und ließ warmes, dampfendes Wasser in das Spülbecken hineinlaufen. Suchend sah er sich dann um, packte das Spülmittel und spritzte ein wenig der grünen Substanz in das Wasserbecken. Seufzend krempelte er sich daraufhin die Ärmel des viel zu großen T-shirts hoch und begann mit seiner Arbeit.

Erschöpft ließ der Junge eine knappe Stunde später das Wasser wieder durch den Abfluss hinaus. Nun waren nur noch die Gartenarbeit und der Hausputz dran und er wäre fertig für heute. Natürlich nur, falls sein Cousin nicht noch irgendeine andere Aufgabe für ihn hatte oder sein Onkel mal wieder einen Prügelknaben benötigte. Mit einem müden Lächeln betrachtete der Schwarzhaarige das dreckige Spülwasser, welches mit einem fröhlichen Blubbern im Abguss versank. Würde er doch auch einfach so fortgehen können. Hinaus in die weite Welt, ohne Sorgen und weit weg von seinen Verwandten. Doch wie schon so vieles war ihm auch diese Freiheit versagt. Oder sollte er besser sagen, sie war ihm verboten? Verboten durch Voldemordt, der sein Gegner war und verboten durch Dumbledore, der sein Verbündeter war. Geschützt durch den Blutschutz solle er hier Jahr um Jahr ausharren, solange, bis Voldemordt endgültig besiegt wäre.

Doch ab und an kamen ihn Zweifel. Überwältigten ihn, wenn er mitten in der Nacht hinunter in die Küche gehen musste, um einen Snack für Dudley zuzubereiten, quälten ihn, wenn er draußen in der brütenden Hitze saß und Unkraut jätete, verwirrten ihn, wenn sein Onkel und sein Cousin mal wieder ohne Grund auf ihn einprügelten und peinigten ihn, wenn er Nachts in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe saß und zu schlafen versuchte. Zweifel über das, was Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte. Ein Blutschutz würde ihn beschützen! Wieso aber durfte er dann meist die letzten Ferienwochen bei den Weasleys verbringen? Wieso durfte er ganz normal wie jeder andere auch über den Bahnhof Kingscross wandern, durfte von dort aus mit dem Hogwartsexpress zu seiner Schule fahren? Wenn er wirklich so bedroht von Voldemordt war, wäre das denn dann nicht eigentlich viel zu gefährlich? Wäre er dann nicht schon in Lebensgefahr, wann immer er Hogwarts oder das Haus seiner Verwandten verließ?

Ab und an hatte ihm Onkel Vernon erlaubt, die Filme mitzugucken, die er sich im Fernseher ansah. Actionfilme, Boxkämpfe, aber auch Spionagefilme waren darunter gewesen. Filme, in denen sich der Agent in den Kofferraum des Übeltäters versteckte, in denen er mit einem Auto die Verfolgung aufnahm oder auch einen Sender an dem anderen Wagen befestigte, um ihn so zu verfolgen. Wenn Voldemordt ihn also wirklich umbringen wollte, warum tat er all dies nicht einfach? Warum befahl er keinem Todesser ihm vom Bahnhof ab zu verfolgen? Warum legte er keinen Verfolgungszauber über ihn? Immer, wenn er sich diese Gedanken machte, beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Voldemordt schon längst wusste, wo er sich befand. Dass er genau wusste, dass sich Harry James Potter im Ligusterweg Nr.4 bei seinen Verwandten Dudley, Petunia und Vernon Dursley aufhielt. Die Frage war dann aber, warum ihm Dumbledore dies erzählte, wenn es doch so offensichtlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprach?

Sowieso schien es dem Goldjungen, als würde der Schulleiter manchmal etwas um die Wahrheit herum reden. Nicht nur, dass er ihm viele Dinge verschwieg, Harry hatte auch das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sich der Schulleiter seine Wahrheit gerne Mal etwas zu Recht bog und ihm Fakten vorenthielt, die gravierend wichtig für die eigentliche Aussage der Geschehnisse waren. Hätte Dumbledore ihm von Anfang an die vollkommene Wahrheit gesagt, vieles wäre nicht passiert. Harry wäre niemals mit seinen Freunden auf Thestralen zum Ministerium für Zauberei geflogen, wäre niemals in eben jenes eingebrochen, hätte somit niemals seine Freunde und sich selbst für nichts und wieder nichts in Gefahr gebracht, wenn, ja, wenn Dumbledore ihn von Anfang an ins Vertrauen gezogen hätte. Doch der Schulleiter schien es ja nicht für nötig erachtet zu haben, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Zum Töten des Feindes der gesamten Zauberwelt war Harry Potter natürlich gut genug, aber um ein bisschen in die Angelegenheiten, die ihn zudem selber betrafen, des Orden des Phönix eingeweiht zu werden, war der Junge, der bereits fünfmal Voldemordt von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden hatte, natürlich zu jung!

Dass er dabei Menschenleben gefährdete, war natürlich ein einkalkuliertes Risiko und scheinbar nicht zu ändern. Zorn stieg in dem jungen Schwarzhaarigen auf. Unbändiger Zorn und Verachtung für diese Person, die so lange Zeit über sein Mentor gewesen war. Doch mit diesem Mentor-Dasein würde es nun zu Ende sein!

Lange Zeit hatte sich Harry selbst die Schuld für den Tod seines Patenonkels gegeben. Die ersten zwei Wochen seiner Ferien. Danach hatte er seinen Hass auf Voldemordt projiziert. Die dritte Woche seiner Ferien. Doch schlussendlich hatte er bemerkt, dass weder Voldemordt noch er selbst die Hauptschuld am Tode Sirius' trugen. Sicher, Voldemordts Leute waren es, die Sirius durch den Vorhang im Keller des Ministeriums in den Tod schickten, dennoch war das irgendwie verständlich. Voldemordt war sein Gegner, sein Feind und hatte wie eben solcher gehandelt. Harry war sich sicher, dass, wenn die Positionen anders ausgesehen hätten, Sirius Bellatrix ebenfalls durch den Vorhang geschickt hätte und nicht umgekehrt.

So sehr Harry den dunklen Lord auch verabscheute, konnte er ihm in diesen Punkt nicht die Schuld geben. Sicher war er es gewesen, der den Schwarzhaarigen und seine Freunde in eine Falle gelockt hatte, aber hätte Dumbledore ihn vorher aufgeklärt, hätte er gar nicht in diese Falle tappen können! Demzufolge lag die Hauptschuld nicht bei Harry James Potter oder bei Tom Vorlost Riddle, sondern einzig und allein bei Albus Dumbledore.

Seufzend fasste sich der Junge an den Kopf, strich einige der schwarzen Strähnen aus seiner Stirn. Da war sie. Sein Markenzeichen, sein Untergang. Die Narbe, die ihm einst als Kleinkind angeflucht wurde und die ihn wohl für die Ewigkeit zeichnen würde. Für die Ewigkeit? Nein, höchstens noch für die nächsten zwei Jahre, falls alles so weiter lief, wie zuvor. Denn in spätestens zwei Jahren, da machte er sich keinerlei Illusionen, wäre er tot. Doch, war das nicht eigentlich besser so? Was hielt ihn noch auf dieser Welt, außer die ihm aufgelastete Aufgabe, Voldemordt zu besiegen? Seine Eltern, sowie sein Pate waren tot. Seine Verwandten missbrauchten ihn als Hauselfe und Prügelknaben und Dumbledore als Retter vom Dienst. Was Ron und Hermine anging – wo waren die beiden jetzt, wo er sie brauchte! Ron war mit seinen Eltern nach Italien gefahren. Die Zwillinge hatten der Familie die Reise zum Geburtstag ihrer Mutter geschenkt. Da ihr Laden zurzeit gut lief, konnten sich beide dies leisten. Hermine hingegen war mit ihrer Familie nach Südfrankreich gereist, ließ sich dort in der Sonne brutzeln, während er hier zuhause in Surrey festsaß und Trübsal blies.

Harry James Potter war kein melancholisch Mensch und auch nicht pessimistisch eingestellt. Doch auch er hatte ein Recht, Trauer zu empfinden! Schließlich war sein Pate noch vor den Sommerferien verstorben! Sein einziger Verwandter, der zugleich ein Zauberer war. Ein alter Schulfreund seines Vaters, ein Verbündeter, seine einzige Hoffnung, aus dem Haushalt der Dursleys ausziehen zu können. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Dumbledore auch das unterbunden hätte. Schließlich würde dann der angebliche Blutschutz nicht mehr vorhanden sein und Voldemordt könne ihn aufspüren. Immer mehr hatte Harry das bestimmte Gefühl, Dumbledore wolle ihn aus der magischen Welt fernhalten, wolle verhindern, dass sich der Dunkelhaarige vielleicht ein ganz anderes Weltbild aufbaute, als das des Schulleiters. Sicher, in Hogwarts, auf der Seite der Gryffindors wurde er tagtäglich mit Dumbledores Weltbild konfrontiert, jener hatte ihn da unter seiner Fuchtel, in den Ferien jedoch, hätte er seine Kontrolle verloren und Harry könnte eigene Eindrücke sammeln.

Er wusste nicht, ob das wirklich Dumbledores Absicht gewesen war, wusste aber, dass er ihm allein wegen dem Blutschutz und dem Tod seines Paten nicht mehr würde vertrauen können. Was nützte ihm ein Mentor, der ihn als Waffe ansah, ihn in den Ferien hingegen abstieß und ihm die magische Welt vorenthielt? Nichts! Er, der große, alte, weise Mann, versteckte sich hinter einem Jungen, der warum auch immer, vor vielen Jahren den dunklen Lord besiegte. Stützte sich auf eine Prophezeiung, die eine, seiner Meinung nach geistlich unzurechnungsfähige, Frau gemacht hatte und nahm dies als Ausrede, um ihn selbst in den Tod zu schicken! Denn sterben würde er, dabei machte sich Harry nichts vor. Es war ihm jetzt noch ein Rätsel, wie er all die Jahre die Angriffe des Unnennbaren überlebt hatte. Mehr als Glück war da wohl nicht dabei gewesen. Denn Harry bezweifelte stark, dass seine Zauberkraft im Normalfall der Voldemordts trotzen konnte.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ihn besiegen könne. Der Schwarzhaarige war froh, wenn er wenigstens noch zwei Jahre überleben könne. Denn dass Dumbledore sich in Bewegung setzte und seinen Tod verhindern würde, daran glaubte der beinahe siebzehn Jährige schon seit Beginn der Ferien nicht mehr. Zwar hatte Dumbledore ihm im Ministerium das Leben gerettet, dennoch war sich Harry sicher, dass sich das kein zweites Mal zutragen würde. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore nun seine Weste rein gewaschen. Würde der Schwarzhaarige in zwei Jahren sterben, könnte der Schulleiter behaupten, er habe ihn retten wollen, so wie im Ministerium, war aber leider zu spät gekommen. Mit Sicherheit würden ihm alle glauben und den Jungen Harry James Potter bald vergessen. Obwohl, hatten sie das nicht längst schon? Wie viele Menschen sahen in ihm denn noch den Jungen? Nur eine Hand voll. Der Rest sah in ihm den Helden Harry Potter mit der Blitznarbe, der einst Voldemordt bezwingen sollte.

Lohnte es sich eigentlich noch, für solche Menschen zu kämpfen? Menschen, die einen ausnutzten, als Werkzeug betrachteten?

Verwirrt schüttelte der Junge seinen schwarzen Haarschopf. Was dachte er da bloß! Natürlich würde er für sie kämpfen, würde alles ihm mögliche tun, um die Menschen zu retten. Auch wenn sie ihn wie ein Ding behandelten und nur das in ihm sahen, was sie sehen wollten, so waren sie dennoch Lebewesen. Kreaturen, die es verdient hatten zu leben und wenn er sein geringes Leben opfern müsste, um das so vieler anderer zu beschützen, dann sollte es doch so sein. Es band ihn nichts mehr an diese Welt, warum sollte er also nicht auch für sie zu Grunde gehen? Seufzend wandte sich der Junge ab und verlies die Küche. Mit schweren Schritten stieg er die Treppe hinauf und betrat das Zimmer, welches er einst sein eigen genannt hatte. Nach den Drohungen des Phönixordens am Bahnhof, hatte Vernon ihn aus seinem alten Zimmer gejagt. Ein Junge wie er sei für solch ein Zimmer zu schlecht, hatte er gemeint und Harrys Sachen, die sich außer jenem in seinem Koffer, nur noch auf sein altes Schulzeug beschränkten, die Treppe hinunter geworfen. Fortan musste der Schwarzhaarige wieder in dem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe wohnen und als wäre das nicht genug, begann sein Onkel ihn zu verprügeln. Um die Abnormalität aus ihm herauszuprügeln. Am Anfang hatte der Junge noch halbherzig versucht sich zu wehren, doch zum Ende hin, hatte er es aufgegeben. Es brachte ja doch nichts. Ob sein Onkel ihn nun prügelte oder nicht, was machte das denn noch für einen Unterschied?

Ein Geräteraum. Das hatten die Dursleys aus seinem alten Zimmer gemacht, einen Geräteraum! Da sah man mal wieder, wie viel diese Familie von ihm hielt. Er lächelte sarkastisch. Warum war er noch mal hier? Achja, der angebliche Blutschutz! Warum ging er noch mal nicht von hier weg? Achja, er wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte. Wer wollte ihn schon haben, als ganz normalen Jungen versteht sich und nicht als Held. Deprimiert fischte sich der Junge die Gartenharke von der Wand, schnappte sich noch die Schutzhandschuhe und einen Eimer und verschwand wieder die Treppe hinunter. So war es eben, was sollte er machen? Keiner mochte den Jungen Harry James Potter so sehr, als dass er ihn freiwillig bei sich aufnehmen wollte und falls doch, dann nur um sich nebenbei mit Ruhm einzudecken.

Melancholisch öffnete der Junge die Haustüre und betrat den kleinen Vorgarten. Hier würde er anfangen und sich dann langsam bis hinten vorarbeiten. Was wohl die Zauberwelt sagen würde, wenn sie ihren Helden hier so auf den Knien und im Beet jäten sehen würden? Mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln schüttelte Harry seinen schwarzen Wuschelkopf. Wer würde ihn hier schon freiwillig besuchen kommen?!

Nun, einer kam ihn scheinbar freiwillig besuchen. Mehr oder minder begeistert zwar, aber freiwillig. Mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck stand eben genannte Person hinter der kleinen Mauer im Ligusterweg Nummer vier und beobachtete mit Argusaugen den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Eigentlich war solch ein Vorgehen ja unter seiner Würde. Weit unter seiner Würde, um genau zu sein. Aber was tat man nicht alles, um den eigenen Sohn zu retten und dem Zorn der Ehefrau zu entfliehen? Richtig, man lauerte dem stolz der Zauberwelt hinter einer Mauer auf. Gott sei gepriesen, lebte Potter nicht in irgendeinem Zaubererviertel. So sah ihn wenigstens kein anderer bei dieser demütigenden Aktion. Welcher ehrbare Zauberer würde sich auch sonst in so ein Viertel verirren!

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er weiterhin den Jungen, der sich nun daran gemacht hatte, Unkraut auszurupfen und in einen Eimer zu schmeißen. Noch einmal blickte sich der Unbekannte um, doch scheinbar schien kein Anderer in dieser Gegend zu verweilen, dann erhob er sich gemessen und trat hinter der Mauer hervor.

Lautlos pirschte sich die gestalt auf den Jungen mit der Blitznarbe zu, der noch immer am Boden saß und leise vor sich hin schimpfte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog der Unbekannte eine Phiole, angefüllt mit einer lilanen Flüssigkeit, aus seinem Umhang. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien daraufhin ein gefaltetes Taschentuch in seiner anderen Hand. Die verhüllte Gestalt lächelte leicht. Das war ja schon fast zu einfach. Mit dem Mund entkorkte er das kleine Gläschen und goss ein Teil dessen Inhaltes auf das Tuch. Schnell verkorkte er die Flasche wieder und ließ sie sorgsam verschwinden. Ein letzter Blick auf den noch immer sorglosen Jungen, bevor der Unbekannte sich vorbeugte. Mit der einen Hand umschloss er den Mund des Jungen, mit der anderen presste er ihm das Tuch auf die Nase. Der Junge zuckte noch einmal kurz, bevor er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Überrascht hob die gestalt eine Augenbraue. Das ging schneller, als er gedacht hatte. Schnell sah er sich noch einmal um, bevor er sich den Jungen auf die Schulter lud und eiligst den Garten verließ. Hastig sputete er die Strasse entlang, den Jungen sorgsam festhaltend und verschwand schließlich mit einem leisen Plopp. Heute hatte der Unbekannte wirklich mehr als zuviel erledigt, was eigentlich unter seinem Niveau lag.

Stöhnend wälzte sich der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Bett herum. Ihm war schlecht, furchtbar schlecht. Zudem spürte er seinen linken Arm nicht mehr. Verbissen versuchte der Jugendliche seine Augen aufzubekommen, doch dafür fehlte ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen die Kraft. „Bleib liegen, Junge, sonst wirkt der Trank nicht richtig!" Verwirrt hielt der Junge inne. Woher kam plötzlich diese Stimme? Die eines seiner Verwandten war es garantiert nicht, die Stimmen von Vernon, Dudley und Petunia würde er unter tausenden erkennen. Aber trotzdem, diese Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, jedoch hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, woher. Nachdenklich zog der Schwarzhaarige die Stirn kraus, dachte angestrengt nach. Bei seinen Verwandten war er ziemlich offensichtlich nicht. Sie würden ihn niemals bitten liegen zu bleiben, damit eine Medizin besser Wirkung zeigte. Damit ein TRANK besser Wirkung zeigte. Eher würden jene den heilenden Trank ins Feuer werfen, als ihm damit zu helfen. Also musste er sich irgendwo anders befinden, die Frage war nur; wo? Hatte ihn Dumbledore am Ende doch noch von den Dursleys weggeholt? Sein Verstand sagte eindeutig nein, doch sein Herz war sich noch unsicher, hatte er dem greisen Schulleiter doch so viele, lange Jahre vertraut.

„Ist der Junge wach?" Eine andere Stimme drängte sich auf einmal in Harrys Bewusstsein und auch von dieser glaubte er, sie zu kennen. „Ja, aber er ist noch nicht stark genug, um die Augen zu öffnen." Verdammt, woher kannte er diese Personen bloß? Harry war es ein Rätsel. Normalerweise konnte er Personen sehr leicht an ihrer Stimme identifizieren. Doch diesmal schien sein Gehörsinn überfragt. „Dann lass uns ihn zu ihm bringen, nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren!" – „Du hast Recht, mein Herz." Zu ihm bringen? Von wem sprachen die beiden Stimmen dort? Sprachen sie etwa von Voldemordt! Panik ergriff den jungen Gryffindor. Was, wenn die beiden Personen tatsächlich von Voldemordt sprachen? Wenn sie ihn in seinem Auftrag entführt hatten? War der Trank am Ende kein Heil- sondern ein Manipulationstrank, der ihn gefügig machen sollte! Doch andererseits, wieso sollte Tom Vorlost Riddle dies nötig haben? Er war schließlich so oder so stärker als Harry, es würde vollkommen reichen, ihn einfach nur zum dunklen Lord zu bringen. Wieso sollte man solch einen Umstand machen!

Zu weiteren Überlegungen kam der Junge nicht, da er plötzlich zwei starke Arme unter sich fühlte. Der eine umschlang seinen Oberkörper, der andere glitt unter seine Kniekehlen. Bevor sich der Junge Potter versah, wurde er auch schon hoch gehoben und gegen einen warmen Körper gepresst. „Gehe du voraus, Liebling, und halte mir die Türen auf!", erklang die männliche Stimme eines seiner Entführer und Harry spürte, wie der Brustkorb seines Trägers unter den Worten vibrierte. Scheinbar hatte ihn Person Nummer eins auf die Arme genommen. Kurz überschlug der Junge die Möglichkeiten zur Flucht, verabschiedete den Gedanken aber gleich darauf wieder. Eine Flucht ohne Sehvermögen oder Zauberstab, denn diesen spürte er nicht mehr am Leib, wäre so oder so sinnlos. Er würde früher oder später geschnappt werden oder gegen die nächste Mauer prallen. Das Beste schien ihm erstmal abzuwarten und zu schauen, wohin ihn die beiden Personen brachten.

Mit einem kleinen Ruck setzte sich der Mann in Bewegung und folgte der Frau scheinbar zur Tür hinaus. Der Griff des Mannes hatte sich dabei um die Schultern des Jugendlichen verstärkt, hielt ihn sicher fest, damit dieser nicht auf den Boden fiel. Zu viel hing von diesem Jungen ab, der nun so hilflos in seinen Armen lag. Das Leben seines Sohnes und gleichzeitig auch noch der Fortbestand ihrer Familie. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry James Potter das nun folgende nicht gefallen würde! Der Mann seufzte verhallten. Wären die Positionen andersherum verteilt, sein Sohn würde bereits bei dem Gedanken daran ausrasten. Aber leider waren die Rollen nicht anders verteilt und ihr Sohn musste damit leben. Sie, seine Eltern, mussten damit leben, wollten sie nicht ihren Einzigen verlieren. Der Mann war jetzt schon gespannt, was sie alles aufbringen müssten, um den Goldjungen zu überzeugen. Wenn sie ihn überhaupt überzeugen konnten, was mit dem bisherigen Verhältnis zwischen dem Gryffindor und ihrem Sohn sicherlich nicht gerade einfach werden würde. Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass er einen Sohn und keine Tochter hatte, die dieses Problem verspürte. Ob Potter damit würde umgehen können?

Harry behagte dies ganz und gar nicht. Auch wenn er momentan nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte, gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht, wie ein lebloses Objekt durch die Gegend getragen zu werden. Vor allem, wenn er diese Gegend weder sah noch kannte. Oder kannte er die Gegend und wusste es nur nicht? Aber wenn man eine Gegend kannte, aber nicht wusste, dass man sie kannte, kannte man sie dann überhaupt? War das Huhn zuerst da oder zuerst das Ei? Sind wir nicht alle einfach nur eine Anzahl Millionen von Quanten?

Verwirrt schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. Manchmal hatte er wirklich mehr als nur eigenartige Gedanken. „Los, komm herein, aber sei bloß leise!" Da! Die stimme der Frau war wieder erklungen, scheinbar hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Langsam begann der Junge wieder unruhig zu werden. Weshalb sollten sie leise sein? Wer war noch in diesem Zimmer? Ein süßlich beißender Geruch drang dem Jungen in die Nase. Schweiß, Erbrochenes und Blut. Dem Jungen schauderte es, als er an die Ursachen des Gestankes dachte. Dies war eindeutig kein gutes Zimmer. Auch wenn Harry niemals etwas von Auren und Wahrsagerei gehalten hatte, so war er sich sicher, dass dieses Zimmer eine böse Aura umgab. Eine Aura der Verzweiflung, der Krankheit und des Todes.

„Leg ihn am Besten zu ihm hin!" Der Mann nickte langsam und bewegte sich auf das riesige Himmelbett zu, das am Ende des Zimmers stand. Die schwarzen Vorhänge des Bettes waren zugezogen, dennoch drangen ab und an ein Stöhnen und Keuchen durch die seidenen Wände. Schmerz breitete sich in dem Gesicht des Mannes aus. Schmerz und Angst um seinen einzigen Sohn. Viel zu lange schon hatte er hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie sein Sohn langsam aber sicher zu Grunde ging. Hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie seine Frau unter dem Druck zerbrach, wie er selbst zerbrach, mühelos, so als wäre er aus Pappe. Jahrelang hatte er sich für stark gehalten, für unangreifbar, für mächtig, doch der Anblick seines Sohnes hatte dies alles zerstört. Hatte ihm gezeigt, wie hilflos er eigentlich war, wie wenig seine Macht doch bedeutete. Das war der Zeitpunkt an dem er zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben Angst gehabt hatte. Richtige, kalte, nackte Angst. Angst, die sich von seinen Zehen bis hinauf in seine Haarwurzeln gefressen hatte. Angst die ihn gelähmt und unfähig gemacht hatte für jegliche Art von klarem Denken und dann. Ja, dann war endlich der erlösende Brief gekommen, hatte die Rettung seines Sohnes bedeutet. Doch gleichzeitig kam auch der nächste Schock. Nur Harry Potter konnte seinen Sohn retten. Normalerweise hatte man ja die Wahl zwischen mehreren Personen, doch in diesem fall nicht. Was seltsam gewesen war und leider nicht abänderbar. Also hatte er sich aufgemacht um den Potterjungen zu holen. Um seinem Sohn damit das Leben zu schenken. Er hoffte bei Gott, dies würde auch klappen.

Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln sah er nun zu seiner Frau hinüber, die mit zitternden Händen den Vorhang zur Seite trug. Auf ihrem schönen und anmutigen Gesicht zeigten sich die ersten Ansätze von Falten, ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Weitere Anzeichen für den stress und die Angst, die seine Familie befallen hatte. Wie mechanisch glitt nun der Blick seiner Frau auf den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen in seinen Armen. Er sah Hoffnung darin aufblitzen, die erste Hoffnung seit sie das Ergebnis bekommen hatten. Würde Harry Potter ihrem Sohn nicht helfen können, würde seine Frau daran zu Grunde gehen. Er wusste, wie sehr sie ihren Sohn liebte. Mit einem von Schmerz durchdrängten Blick schaute der Mann nun auf seinen kranken Sohn. Dem Jungen klebten die Haarsträhnen am Gesicht, einzelne Schweißperlen liefen seine Stirn hinunter und die geröteten Wangen wiesen eindeutig auf Fieber hin. Ebenso wie das durchgeschwitzte Hemd und der keuchende Atem, der die blassen Lippen ab und an verließ. Er bemerkte, dass der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Armen von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger wurde und sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen versuchte. Nur zu gerne kam der Mann dieser stillen Bitte, oder war es vielmehr ein Befehl, nach, beugte sich vor und platzierte den sich windenden Jungen neben seinem Sohn.

Etwas überrascht sog Harry die Luft ein, als ihn der Mann so plötzlich losließ. Noch überraschter war er jedoch, als er warme, weiche Bettwäsche unter seinen Händen fühlte. Ein gequältes Keuchen an seinem Ohr ließ ihn jedoch zur Salzsäule erstarren. Der Junge schluckte schwer. Er war eindeutig entführt worden, lag nun auf einem Bett neben einer keuchenden Person. Er schluckte noch einmal.

Es war auf der Rückfahrt nach London gewesen, als Ron ihm davon erzählt hatte. Von ihnen. Von einer Organisation, die sich ‚die schwarze Witwe' nannte. Doch entgegen den Eigenarten dieses Tieres brachte diese Organisation keine Menschen um, nein, was sie tat war dem aber durchaus ebenbürtig. ‚Die schwarze Witwe' galt als größte Organisation für Sklavenhandel im In- und Ausland. Sie entführte junge Hexen und Zauberer und verkaufte sie an reiche Adlige aus dem Ausland, vorrangig aus den vereinigten Königreichen des Morgenlandes. War er am Ende etwa bei einem jener gelandet?! Aber woher kannte er die beiden Stimmen dann? Waren es am Ende die, der Sklavenhändler?

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als er eine Hand spürte, die nach seinem Arm tastete. Starr vor Schreck ließ er es geschehen, dass die schmale Hand seinen Arm hinauf, bis zu seiner Schulter wanderte und von dort aus zu seinem Gesicht. Mit angehaltenem Atem fühlte er die sachten Berührungen der Finger, versuchte das Bild eines fetten, alten Schares aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein, als er schließlich die Finger auf seinen Lippen spürte, wie diese sie sanft nachzeichneten, so als würden sie ein Bild davon malen wollen. Er verfluchte innerlich die Angst, die ihn starr werden ließ, fragte sich zynisch, ob das wirklich das Herz eines Gryffindors war, das leise in seiner Brust schlug. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als die Finger von seinen Lippen, von seinem Körper abließen. Erneut versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen, doch noch immer versagten ihm jene den Dienst. Verdrossen kniff der Junge die Lippen zusammen und versuchte sich zu erheben.

Plötzlich spürte er zwei Gewichte, die seine Schultern zurück auf die Matratze drückten. Verzweifelt versuchte der Junge sich wieder aufzusetzen, schlug um sich, strampelte, bäumte sich auf, doch das Gewicht ging nicht weg. Panisch versuchte der Junge zu schreien, öffnete wieder und wieder den Mund, doch kein Ton entwich seinen Lippen, seine Stimme war wie gelähmt. Ebenso wie seine Augen, die der Schwarzhaarige auch jetzt noch nicht aufbekam.

Warmer Atem strich plötzlich über sein Gesicht, verstärkte die Panik nur noch. Angst ergriff ihn, ließ ihn sich noch stärker wehren, noch stärker treten, noch stärker kratzen, noch stärker winden. Doch der eiserne Griff blieb, nur die Kraft des Schwarzhaarigen sank.

Schließlich blieb er liegen. Erschöpft, verausgabt, aufgebend. Wer oder was ihn da auch immer festhielt war stärker als er, mächtiger, er konnte es nicht besiegen. Nicht ohne seine Augen, seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte sich seinem Schicksal nicht ergeben, doch musste er es. Er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Stumme Tränen bahnten sich seine Wangen hinab, tropften auf seinen Hals, auf sein Shirt. Hilflos lag er nun da, unfähig das Kommende zu verhindern.

Etwas weiches, nasses presste sich gleich darauf auf seine Lippen, über die kurz davor noch Tränen geflossen waren. Entsetzt versuchte der Junge den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, um dem Ungewollten zu entfliehen. Doch die fremden Lippen, pressten daraufhin nur noch fester, ließen dem Jungen nicht die Möglichkeit einer Bewegung. Verzweifelt versuchte der Junge noch einmal die fremde Gestalt von sich herunterzuschupsen, aber erneut ohne Erfolg. Die fremden Lippen rieben nun begierig an den seinen. Der Junge hatte keine Möglichkeit der Flucht. Die Tränen flossen nun noch heftiger. Ein stetiger Fluss rann seinen Hals hinunter, durchnässte sein Shirt. Sein Innerstes schien zu zerreisen, wollte laut schreien, konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passierte. Harry Potter, der Goldjunge Gryffindors und Hoffnung der Zauberwelt wurde gerade brutal vergewaltigt und niemand war da und half ihm.

Plötzlich lösten sich die Lippen wieder von seinen, der unangenehme Druck hörte auf. Erschöpft atmete der Junge ein, bevor seine Lippen erneut verschlossen wurden. Diesmal jedoch war der Druck, die Gewalt dahinter weg. Hauchzart legte sich das fremde Fleisch auf seines, als hätte es Angst, ihn zu verletzen. Ein stummes Lachen durchfuhr seinen Körper, schüttelte ihn. Als wenn sie ihn nicht verletzen wollten! Alle wollten ihn verletzten! Seine Freunde, seine Feinde, seine Verbündeten, alle! Vor allem diese Lippen, die ihn vor kurzem noch mit Gewalt genommen hatten. Wie scheinheilig war doch diese Welt, dass selbst ein paar Lippen so schnell ihre Masken änderten. Verbittert lächelte der Gryffindor in den Kuss hinein, verabscheute die Lippen, die nun so sanft die seinen liebkosten. Verabscheute seinen Körper, seinen Geist, denen diese Liebkosungen zu gefallen schienen. Was konnte der Verstand allein schon gegen Körper und Seele ausrichten, die nach den sanften Küssen, nach der Wärme, der Geborgenheit schrieen? Wie von selbst schlangen sich seine Arme nun um den Nacken des Unbekannten, zogen ihn näher zu sich. Kleine Bartstoppeln rieben an seinem Kinn, als die Gestalt sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. Innerlich gab sein Verstand seinen heftigsten Wutschrei zum Besten, doch Körper und Seele ignorierten ihn gekonnt.

Schmale Finger tasteten sein Shirt hinab, suchten dessen Rand. Kaum gefunden wurde der Kuss unterbrochen und der Gryffindor seines Shirts entledigt. Vielleicht wäre die Sache anders ausgegangen, hätte es der Verstand in diesem Moment geschafft, Körper und Seele von der Falschheit dieser Tat zu überzeugen. Wie gesagt, hätte. Nun, er schaffte es nicht, denn sobald sich heiße Lippen wieder auf die Harrys legten, eiskalte Fingerspitzen über nackte Haut fuhren und eine kleine, freche Zunge sich in fremdes Territorium vorwagte, war der Kampf verloren. Erschrocken keuchte der Junge auf, als er die heißen Lippen wieder auf seinen spürte, die zwar erneut sanft, aber dennoch voller Leidenschaft waren. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Innersten aus, Hitze, die versprach ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, dem anderen entgegen, während er gierig den Kuss erwiderte. Ohne Scheu drang er mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des anderen ein, kostete von der Süße und der Wärme, die dem Anderen zu Eigen war. Sein Puls schlug schneller, als sein Gegenüber den Kuss erwiderte, dessen Zunge die seine umschlang, mit ihm spielte. Seine Arme schlangen sich enger um des Jungen Nacken, eine Hand fuhr durch zerzaustes, schweißnasses Haar, wühlte darin herum, spielte damit.

Beinahe schon wehmütig verließ er den Mund des Anderen wieder, sog gierig die frische Luft ein, nur um gleich darauf die feuchten Lippen an seinem Halsansatz zu spüren. Harry keuchte. Wo die schmalen Lippen seine Haut berührten, hinterließen sie wahre Flammenberge. Sein ganzer Körper prickelte bereits, seine Lungen verlangten wieder und wieder nach Luft. Seine Hände verließen das Haar, den Nacken des Anderen, krallten sich statt dessen in seinen Rücken, drückten den anderen Körper an seinen. Seine Beine umschlangen wie von selbst die Hüften des Unbekannten, ließen ihre Unterkörper aneinander reiben, den Unsichtbaren aufstöhnen. Eiskalte Hände strichen fahrig über seine Brust, liebkosten Millimeter um Millimeter, während sich die rosigen Lippen langsam zu seinen Brustwarzen vorkämpften. Sein Körper erschauerte, als die fremden Lippen schließlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, sich um seine rechte Brustwarze schlossen. Ein Stöhnen und Keuchen entwich ihm, als jene ihn liebkosten, an seiner Brustwarze knabberten. Wie von selbst begann sich seine Hüfte wieder gegen die des Unbekannten zu reiben, genoss seine Seele das einsetzende Zittern des Anderen, als dieser kurzzeitig von seiner Brust abließ.

Der Schwarzhaarige vernahm ein leises Knurren, bevor ihm kurzer Hand Hose und Boxershorts entrissen wurden. Überrascht sog er die Luft ein, als er die kühle Brise auf seinem Körper spürte. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er noch, wie sich auch der Unsichtbare die Klamotten vom Leibe riss, bevor er unter dem anderen Körper begraben wurde. Eiskalte Schauder liefen ihm den Rücken rauf und herunter, als er das Glied des Anderen gegen seine Innenschenkel fühlte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich ungleichmäßig, schob sich dem unbekannten Brustkorb entgegen. Seine Finger verschränkten sich mit denen des Anderen, hoch über seinem Kopf. Entsetzt keuchte er auf, als sich spitze Fingernägel in seine Hautflächen bohrten, er bereits das Blut spüren konnte, was herauslief. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Verbissen versuchte er sich gegen den Anderen zu wehren, der ihm scheinbar auch nur Schmerzen zufügen wollte, bäumte sich in den Kissen auf. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Hände aus den fremden zu lösen, sich unter dem Anderen hervorzurollen.

Doch sein Gegenüber hielt ihm im eisernen Griff, ließ ihm keinerlei Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Mit erschrecken musste der Junge feststellen, dass sich der Unsichtbare bereits zwischen seinen Beinen niedergelassen hatte. Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er wollte nicht was nun geschah, bei Merlin, natürlich wollte er es nicht! Auch wenn sein Körper ihn darauf hinwies, dass das heiße Glied an seinem Hintern durchaus nicht unangenehm war und jede Faser seines Körpers nach der Vereinigung schrie, so konnte er dies nicht tun. Konnte nicht mit einer Person schlafen, die ihm Schmerzen bereitete, konnte nicht mit einer Person schlafen, die er nicht kannte. Die wahrscheinlich irgendein verwöhntes Bürschchen war, welches ihn zu seinem körperlichen Vergnügen von Sklavenhändlern gekauft hatte. Er war kein Sklave, kein willenloses Objekt.

Energisch versuchte er noch einmal sich zu befreien, kämpfte gegen den anderen Körper an, doch vergeblich. Heiße Lippen legten sich wieder auf seine, versuchten ihn abzulenken, doch diesmal spielte er nicht mit. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen drehte er den Kopf herum, versuchte so aus der Reichweite des Anderen zu kommen. Dass sich die fremden Lippen nun stattdessen mit seinem Ohr beschäftigten, damit, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Erneut begann sein Körper zu zittern, vor unterdrückter Leidenschaft, wie auch vor Angst. Die Zunge, die nun so ungeniert an seinem Ohrläppchen leckte, rief zum zweiten Mal das Feuer in ihm wach, ließ erneut seinen Körper brennen. Sein Glied rieb sich nun wieder an dem Anderen, seine Lippen öffneten sich und ließen unkontrolliertes Keuchen frei. Nein, schrie sein Verstand gellend und noch ein letztes Mal versuchte der Gryffindor sich zu befreien, strampelte, tritt, kratzte, doch den Unbekannten ließ dies kalt. Stattdessen glitt die Zunge weiter nach unten, liebkoste nun den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser stöhnte gequält auf. Wieso musste etwas so falsches so gut sein?

das wars für dieses Mal

Wäre nett, wenn manche von euch einmal kurz auf 'Submit Review' drücken würden ;)

See u

Manya


	2. Memorialis und Victualis

**Harry Potter – Living like a veela**

**Autor: Manya **

**Teil: Prolog 1/?**

**Warnung: Slash, Gewalt**

Meine dritte Darkfic aus dem Genre Harry Potter

_O.O Ganze zehn Reviews !!! Wahnsinn! Vielen, vielen Dank_

_Hätte niemals mit so vielen gerechnet!_

**Also, vielen Dank an: Amunet, Stupor-mq, LittleLion1, ShadeFleece, Krinse-Katze, Unbreakable, Lara-Lynx, Korksie, Honigdrache, feaneth !!!**

**Amunet**: Meine erste Reviewerin Ich war echt überrascht, als jemand ein Review für diese Geschichte schrieb, bevor sie überhaupt in der Fanfiction-Liste auftrat 

Ob es Harry schlecht ergehen wird? Puh, das weiß ich noch nicht. Wird sich im Laufe der Story zeigen

**Stupor-mq:** Naja, auf die Idee Harry Potter beim Geschirr waschen zu beschreiben, kam ich auch eher zufällig. Eigentlich wollte ich das Geschirr nur am Rande erwähnen, aber plötzlich beherrschte es die ersten zwei Absätze "

Ja, die Gedanken von Harry waren mir auch ziemlich wichtig! Meiner Ansicht nach werden sie in den meisten FFs viel zu wenig berücksichtig. Ich wollte einen nachvollziehbaren Grund liefern, warum Harry Dumbledore anfing zu misstrauen, den man auch noch anhand der Bücher nachvollziehen kann. Ob es sich bei den Personen um die Malfoys handelt? Naja, das wird sich dieses Kapitel klären ;)

**LittleLion1:** Wieso tippen eigentlich alle auf die Malfoys?

**ShadeFleece:** Danke für die Blumen Nunja, bisschen klischee muss einfach sein, oder?! g

**Krinse-Katze:** Folter? Ich? Naja, manchmal pfeif

Noch jemand, dem meine Überlegungen gefallen stolz ist

**Unbreakabel:** Danke für die Kekse Ich liebe Schokoladenkekse g Wieso kann sich eigentlich jeder denken, wer die Person ist? Na ja, gut, ist ja auch mein Lieblingspairing!

**Lara-Lynx:** Mach ich, mach ich

**Korksie**: Danke sehr

**Honigdrache**: Ach komm schon, jeder Autor hört doch gerne an solchen stellen auf, oder?! ;)

**feaneth:** ‚Living LIKE a veela' ;) Tja, das werden wir noch sehen ;)

all other anonymous reader: Danke, danke, danke, dass ihr euch an das neue Kapitel heranwagt

And so on. . .. let the story begin!!

**_Kapitel 2 – Memorialis und Victualis -_**

Heftig atmend lagen die beiden Körper auf einander. Schweiß rann die Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen hinab, verfing sich im smaragdgrünen Bettzeug. Die Hände der Beiden waren auch jetzt noch verschränkt, selbst die Ekstase hatte sie nicht lösen können. Das Bettlaken unter ihnen war von dem Blut, das nun endlich versiegt war, rot gefärbt.

Seufzend blickten die beiden Erwachsenen nun auf die zwei Jungen hinunter. „Es ist also vollbracht", wisperte die Frau leise und lehnte sich erleichtert gegen ihren Mann. Leicht apathisch nickte ihr Mann, schaute noch immer ungläubig auf das sich bietende Bild. Harry James Potter lag dort Arm in Arm mit seinem Sohn. Harry James Potter, der Goldjunge Dumbledores. Der Prince of Gryffindor. Der schlimmste Feind des dunklen Lords. Verwirrt schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. Wie war das nur möglich? Wie bei Slytherin hatte es passieren können, dass einzig und allein der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor jener war, der seinen Sohn hatte retten können? Erneutes Kopfschütteln. Die Welt war ihm ein Rätsel.

Zufrieden lächelnd löste sich seine Frau von ihm, schritt nun auf den großen, aus Mahagoniholz bestehenden, Sekretär zu. Mit geschickten Fingern fand sie den kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel, holte ihn aus ihrer Rocktasche hervor. Mit einem müden Lächeln auf dem zarten Gesicht blickte sie noch einmal zu ihrem Mann, der weiterhin wie eine Marmorstatue unbeweglich auf die Jugendlichen herabstarrte. Die Frau seufzte resigniert. Sie selbst war auch alles andere als erfreut darüber, dass ausgerechnet Potter der Auserwählte ihres Sohnes hatte sein müssen. Doch war es nicht abänderbar gewesen. Nicht nur ihr Mann hätte ihren Sohn lieber zusammen mit einer schmucken, reinblütigen Hexe aus reichem Hause gesehen oder wenn es unbedingt sein musste auch mit einem Zauberer, aber ganz sicher nicht mit Potter. Obwohl man ihm neidlos anerkennen musste, dass auch er durchaus von hohem Blute war. Die Ahnenreihe der Familie Potter reichte beinahe so weit zurück, wie die der Malfoys oder auch der Blacks. Es war ein Skandal ohne Gleichen gewesen, als sich der Erbe dieses Blutes mit einer einfachen Mugglehexe zusammengetan hatte. Sie konnte beinahe noch die Stimmen der aufgebrachten Adligen hören, als diese den Frevel in ihren Reihen mitbekommen hatten. Mit Schimpf und Schande hatten sie den Pottererben bedacht, der sich nicht davon abbringen ließ, diese Mugglehexe sogar bis zum Altar zu führen.

Zum Altar! Die Hexe schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Sie konnte bis heute nicht verstehen, wie die Beiden diese Art der Vermählung der der Zauberer hatten vorziehen können. Wahrscheinlich hatte es an den Muggleverwandten Evans gelegen. Doch so sehr sich James Potter auch scheinbar bemüht hatte, aus dem Kreis des Reinblütigen auszubrechen, sein eigener Sohn hatte diesen Plan zerstört. Mit der Bindung an ihren Sohn hatte sich der pottersche Teufelskreis wieder geschlossen. Bald würde die Erinnerung an den kleinen Ausrutscher dieser Familie vergessen werden. Bald würde nicht mehr von James Henry Potters Abtrünnigkeit, sondern von Harry James Potters Besinnung die Rede sein. Der Sohn würde den Fehler seines Vaters wieder gut machen. So gesehen war die Bindung alles andere als schlecht. Führte sie doch einen der ihren in den Kreis zurück. Andererseits hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihr Sohn, sobald er wieder erwachen würde, alles andere als erfreut über diese Bindung sein würde. Die Frau nahm sich vor, alle zerbrechlichen Gegenstände noch vorher aus diesem Zimmer zu entfernen. Potter würde bestimmt auch nicht gerade begeistert reagieren. Schließlich war ihr Sohn ein Slytherin und Potter selbst ein Gryffindor. Zudem hatten sie sich schon von Anfang an nicht leiden mögen.

Mit zitternden Fingern führte sie nun den silbernen Schlüssel zum Schloss. Das Stück Eisen in ihrer Hand fühlte sich mit einem Male so kalt und falsch an, dass sie es am Liebsten wieder hätte fallen lassen. Doch sie besann sich, schalt sich selbst für ihre Dummheit. Nach mehreren Versuchen gelang es ihr schließlich, das Stück Metall in die dafür vorgesehene Vorrichtung einzuführen. Mit klammen Fingern drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss, bis sich die kleine Schranktür des Sekretärs schlussendlich mit einem kleinen Quietschen öffnete. Die Frau zuckte unwillig zusammen. Sie musste den Hauselfen unbedingt einbläuen in Zukunft gründlicher zu sein. Auch wenn dieses Türchen seit Jahren verschlossen gewesen war, so hätte die Tür dennoch nicht quietschen dürfen. Unruhig sog die Frau noch ein letztes Mal die Luft ein, streckte die Hand aus und entnahm dem kleinen Raum, der sich hinter der Sekretärtür befand, schließlich ein güldenes Kästchen. Wehmütig blickte sie darauf, nicht sicher, ob sie diesen Schritt wirklich wagen durfte. Doch gleich darauf schüttelte sie schon unwillig den Kopf und kehrte an die Seite ihres Mannes zurück. Natürlich durfte sie diesen Schritt wagen, war es schließlich nur die Vollendung von dem, was ihr eigener Sohn und Harry James Potter bereits eingeleitet hatten.

Der Mann fuhr aus seinen wirren Gedanken auf, als seine Frau sich wieder neben ihn gesellte. Sein aufmerksamer Blick erfasste sofort das goldene Kästchen in ihren zitternden Händen. Nun war es also soweit. Nun lag es an ihnen, diese Bindung zu Ende zu führen. Die gestalt des Mannes straffte sich, bevor er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln das Kästchen aus den Händen seiner Frau nahm. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, bevor er den alten Zauber murmelte, der schon seit Jahrhunderten dieses Geheimnis seiner Familie schützte. Lautlos sprang die kleine Kiste auf. Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich überrascht. Auf den fragenden Blick seiner Frau hin, deutete er geräuschlos auf das innere der Kiste. Als sich seine Frau nun vorlehnte, um selbst einen kleinen Blick auf das Innere zu erhaschen, weiteten sich auch ihre Augen vor Verblüffung. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein, bevor ein fragender Blick ihren Mann traf, der nur verwirrt mit den Schultern zuckte. Auch er hatte diese Wende nicht erwartet. Plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Frau aus und ein liebevoller Blick streifte die beiden Gestalten auf dem Bett. „Wer hätte das gedacht", murmelte sie leise, hob dann ihren Zauberstab und säuberte das Bett und seine Insassen von Blut, Dreck und Schweiß.

Ruhig beugte sie sich vor und löste die in einander verkeilten Hände der Jugendlichen wieder von einander, rollte ihren Sohn ein wenig von dem Anderen herunter. Schließlich wollte sie nicht schon kurz nach der Bindung ihren Schwiegersohn verlieren. Ihr Mann neben ihr schüttelte noch einmal ungläubig den Kopf, bevor er sich besann und mit der für ihn so typischen Gelassenheit einen der beiden Ringe aus dem Kästchen fischte. Nachdenklich musterte er das Objekt in seiner Hand. Feinstes Weißgold schien ihm entgegen, besetzt mit insgesamt acht fliederfarbenen Tansaniten und rund 22 Brillianten. Victualis, der Ring des Lebens. Ehrfürchtig drehte der Mann den Ring zwischen seinen Fingern. Es hieße, Salazar Slytherin habe diesen Ring einst selbst getragen und erschaffen. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte er diese Legende allerdings noch als reine Fantasterei abgetan, nun aber hielt er diesen mystischen Gegenstand in seinen eigenen, unwürdigen Händen. Immer noch staunend reichte er das Stück an seine Frau weiter, die den Ring ebenso ehrfürchtig betrachtete, wie er selbst das getan hatte.

Mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue betrachtete die Frau den heiligen Ring in ihren Händen. Er war noch schöner, als sie ihn sich ausgemalt hatte. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf ihre beiden Schützlinge, um dann nach der linken Hand des Schwarzhaarigen zu greifen. Die Hände Harry Potters waren schlank und trotz der harten Arbeit geschmeidig. Die Frau war sich sicher, nur solche Hände konnten die Schönheit des Ringes hervorrufen. Behutsam streifte sie das kostbare Stück über den Ringfinger des Jungen, betrachtete dann noch einmal kritisch ihr Werk. Ja, Harry James Potter stand der Ring wirklich ausgezeichnet gut. Fragend sah sie nun zu ihrem Mann, dessen starke Hände ihr nun den zweiten Ring reichten. Sie lächelte leicht. Memorialis, der Ring des Wissens. Ebenfalls aus feinstem Weißgold, jedoch mit nur einem einzigen Stein. Der Ring sollte einst der Gefährtin Salazar Slytherins gehört haben. Der Name der Frau war unbekannt, doch es hieße, der Stein in der Mitte sei aus Salazars und ihrem Blut angefertigt worden sein. Ein blauer Blutstein. Die Frau lächelte leicht. Genau der richtige Ring für einen Adligen, auch wenn ihr Sohn alles andere als erfreut darüber sein würde, den Ring einer Frau anziehen zu müssen. Mit geschickten Fingern griff sie nun auch nach der Hand ihres Sohnes, streifte ihm den Ring über.

Mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf blickte der Mann auf die beiden Jugendlichen herab. Er wusste noch immer nicht so ganz, was er davon halten sollte. Sicher, es hatte keine andere Möglichkeit als Potter gegeben und ja, Memorialis und Victualis bewiesen eindeutig, dass es eine mehr als mächtige Beziehung war, dennoch. Es war immerhin Potter! Der Mann seufzte geschlagen. Nach der Ringübergabe gehörte Potter nun automatisch und vor allem offiziell zu ihrer Familie. Er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl mehr, als die unabänderliche Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem leichten Grinsen, als er sich die Reaktion seines besten Freundes vorstellte. Er würde toben, sobald er von dieser Situation erfahren würde. An die Reaktion Voldemordts wollte er erst gar nicht denken. Erneut seufzte der Mann resigniert. Was hatte er nur verbrochen, dass die Welt so ungerecht zu ihm war? Er war doch Zeit seines Lebens ein treu sorgender Familienvater gewesen, der für seinen Glauben und seine Überzeugung einstand. Was also hatte er verbrochen.

Beinahe musste sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie das gequälte Gesicht ihres Mannes erblickte. Fast konnte sie sich schon denken, woran er dachte und war ehrlich froh, dass er es war, der diesbezüglich ihre Angelegenheiten regelte. Sie an seiner Stelle wäre nun ein zitterndes Wrack, wenn sie allein an die Begegnung mit Lucius besten Freund dachte. Es schauderte ihr. Aufmunternd lächelnd umfasste sie nun den Arm ihres Mannes und zog ihn in Richtung der kleinen Sitzecke, die sich gegenüber dem Sekretär und genau vor einem kleinen Kamin befand. Kaum hatten sich die beiden Herrschaften gesetzt, als auch schon ein Hauself erschien, nach den Wünschen der Beiden fragte und das Feuer im Kamin entfachte. Schnell noch huschte die kleine Elfe zu den beiden riesigen Fenstern, schob die Gardinen zurück und ließ frische, klare Luft hinein. Dann verschwand sie, um den Wünschen ihrer Herren Folge zu leisten.

Keine Minute später standen zwei Tassen heißen Tees vor den Eheleuten. Erfreut streckte die Frau ihre Hand aus und führte die Tasse zum Mund. ‚Lindenberg Erfrischungstee für die gewissen Stunden' mit zwei Stück Zucker und einem Spritzer Milch. Genau, wie sie es liebte. Ihr Mann und ihr Sohn konnten es nicht lassen und zogen sie öfter wegen ihrem Hang zum Süßen auf. Der Frau war das eigentlich egal. Solange sie ihre Figur hielt, lebte sie ihre Leidenschaft mit Freuden aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass nun auch ihr Mann seine Tasse Tee ergriffen hatte. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Wenn ihr Mann Tee trank, entspannte er sich und hörte auf zu grübeln. Nach den letzten paar Tagen hatte er diese Entspannung mehr als nur nötig. Hatte er doch genau wie sie selbst Tag für Tag am Krankenbett ihres Sohnes Wache gehalten und auf das Ergebnis des Labors gehofft. Genüsslich lehnte sie sich nun an die Schulter ihres Mannes, der daraufhin seinen Arm um sie legte. Momente wie diese waren selten und deshalb genoss die Frau sie in vollen Zügen. Zu oft hatte ihr Mann zu tun oder war zu gestresst, als dass sie ein paar Minuten ruhig nebeneinander sitzen könnten. Doch jetzt, nachdem ihr Sohn außer Lebensgefahr und zudem noch gebunden war, war einer dieser seltenen Momente.

Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf die beruhigende Wärme, die ihr Mann nun ausstrahlte. Die letzten Tage hatten auch ihre Nerven aufgerieben, hatten auch ihr den Schlaf geraubt. Nun, wo alles vorbei war, war sie plötzlich so unglaublich müde. Müder, als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Elegant fuhr sie mit der Hand vor den zierlichen Mund, um sich ein Gähnen zu verkneifen. Der Mann neben ihr lächelte leicht, hauchte seiner Frau einen kleinen Kuss auf den Haarschopf. Auch er war nun endlich zur Ruhe gekommen, ließ Probleme einfach mal Probleme sein und lehnte sich zurück, schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Ein lauter Knall ließ Beide zusammenfahren. Erschrocken blickte das Ehepaar auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der soeben durch die Tür gerauscht kam. Der Mann schüttelte tadelnd seinen hübschen Kopf. „Mein Lieber, manche klopfen an, bevor sie in ein Zimmer kommen", sprach da auch schon seine Frau und sah ebenfalls alles andere als begeistert drein. Leichter Scham blitzte einen Moment lang in den dunklen Augen auf, bevor der Mann sich zusammenriss. „Du hast Recht meine Liebe, aber die Nachricht die ich bringe ist derart wichtig, dass ich in meiner Fahrigkeit die Etikette übersah", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann schuldbewusst und wandte sich sogleich an den anderen Mann.

„Harry Potter ist verschwunden!", erklärte er hektisch und gestikulierte dabei verzweifelt in der Luft. „Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönixes sind außer sich! Sie machen den Lord dafür verantwortlich, doch auch jener weiß von nichts! Es ist, als hätte sich der Junge in Luft aufgelöst und was noch viel Schlimmer ist, ein Krieg steht kurz davor auszubrechen! Wenn erstmal die Presse von Harry Potters Verschwinden berichtet, wird es eine Massenpanik geben und das Ministerium wird wahrscheinlich angreifen!" Außer sich schlug der Schwarzhaarige die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Der andere Mann schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf und sah seine Frau fragend an. Auch diese war leicht überrascht über die Panik, die ihr sonst so beherrschter Freund an den Tag legte. Scheinbar stand es wirklich schlecht um die Zauberwelt, wenn selbst der Schwarzhaarige so außer Fassung geraten war. Seufzend stand sie von ihrem Platz auf und ging auf ihren Freund zu. Dieser hielt nun in seinem Tun inne und blickte die Frau verzweifelt an, die ihm nun beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern legte. „Beruhige dich", beschwor sie leise und packte den Anderen am Arm. Wortlos führte sie ihm zu dem Bett, auf dem noch immer die beiden Jungen lagen. Verwirrt blickte der Schwarzhaarige erst sie und dann das Bett an. Keuchend sog er die Luft ein.

„Harry Potter!", kam es zischend aus dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen, der fast im gleichen Moment die Ringe entdeckte. „Memorialis und Victualis", murmelte er ergriffen, „dann ist die Legende also war." Die Frau neben ihm nickte bestätigend. „Wir waren auch überrascht, als wir Beide vorfanden, genauso überrascht, wie bei dem Ergebnis des Labors. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an, bevor sich sein Gesicht vor Entsetzen verzog. „Der Test! Verzeiht mir, dass ich nicht da war, aber Dumbledore hatte einen wichtigen Auftrag für mich", stammelte er erschrocken und blickte mitleidig auf den Sohn seiner Freunde, „wie lange habt ihr auf das Ergebnis warten müssen?" Der Mann auf dem Sofa gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. „Knapp eine Woche", antwortete er leise und starrte mit leerem Blick in das flackernde Kaminfeuer. „Eine Woche?", der Schwarzhaarige keuchte entsetzt auf und seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig, weil er wegen eines Auftrages seine Freunde so im Stich gelassen hatte. Eine sanfte Hand riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er zur Seite blickte, sah er in die müden Augen der Frau. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, mein Freund", erklärte sie leise, aber bestimmt. „Es ist geschehen, wie es geschehen sollte. Wir haben uns damit abgefunden, tu du es auch."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht apathisch, blickte dann wieder auf das seltsame Pärchen im Bett. „Ausgerechnet Potter", murmelte er leise und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Gab es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?" Das Ehepaar schüttelte synchron die Köpfe. „Er war der Einzige, den uns das Labor genannt hat. Wir haben uns auch gewundert, da die Auswahl ja sonst mindestens zwei Leute umfasst. Aber wie Memorialis und Victualis bestätigen, hatte es wohl so sein müssen.", sprach die Frau ruhig und ignorierte dabei das gefrustete Schnauben ihres Mannes. Der Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht. „Dann werde ich mich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen", würgte er langsam heraus und strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er sah dabei alles andere als begeistert aus. Die Frau lächelte gequält. Sie wusste von der Abneigung ihres Freundes gegenüber der Familie Potter.

Ein Rascheln ertönte, ließ alle drei zuerst zusammenfahren. Harry Potter hatte sich bewegt, hatte sich nun seinerseits auf den Sohn der Familie gelegt. Das Gesicht tief in der anderen Halsbeuge vergraben und die linke Hand um die Hüfte des Anderen geschlungen, gähnte der Junge leicht, bevor er sich noch enger an sein Opfer kuschelte. Verblüfft sahen sich die drei Erwachsenen an. „Nunja, zumindest Potter scheint nicht soviel gegen diese Bindung einzuwenden zu haben", stellte der Schwarzhaarige trocken fest, seine Augen leuchteten Unheil verkündend. Die Frau neben ihm grinste gelassen. „Scheint so", stellte sie fest, bevor ihr Blick ernst wurde. „Der Junge hat ziemlich viele Schrammen auf dem Rücken", meinte sie plötzlich und musterte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen nachdenklich. Tatsächlich zogen sich über dessen Rücken zahlreichen Schrammen und blaue Flecken. Auch der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte nun. „Das ist mir in der Aufregung vorher gar nicht aufgefallen", murmelte er resigniert und betrachtete dann seinerseits das schlafende Wesen. „Seine Verwandten scheinen ihn nicht sehr gut behandelt zu haben", stellte die Frau fest und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, „er sieht auch ganz dünn aus."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht, kramte dann in den Taschen seines Umhangs. Nach einigen Sekunden förderte er zwei kleine Phiolen zu Tage. Mit einem leichten Grummeln reichte er sie der Frau. „Gebt sie ihm, sobald er aufwacht", knurrte er leise und erdolchte dabei die liegende Gestalt mit Blicken. „Dass ich einmal freiwillig Potter helfen würde!", meinte er noch, bevor er sich kopfschüttelnd aufmachte und sich neben dem Anderen aufs Sofa setzte. Die Frau sah ungläubig auf die beiden Phiolen in ihrer Hand, dann auf die beiden Jungen im Bett. Die Welt schien in der letzten Zeit wirklich merkwürdig zu werden. Sie drehte sich um und wollte sich schon zu ihrem Ehemann und dem Schwarzhaarigen begeben, als ein erneutes Rascheln sie daran hinderte. Überrascht fuhr sie herum und blickte auf Harry Potter, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen langsam aufrichtete.

Verschlafen blinzelte der Junge. Neben oder besser gesagt unter ihm, befand sich irgendetwas warmes, weiches, was so rein gar nicht in das Haus seiner Verwandten passte. Gähnend setzte sich der Junge nun vollständig auf und blinzelte. Erste Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf seine Netzhaut, blendeten ihn kurz, bevor er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Das Erste, was er sah, war eine nachtblaue Bettdecke. Wo immer er hier war, die Person, die das Zimmer eingerichtet hatte, besaß eindeutig Geschmack. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick nun zu dem warmen, weichen wandern. Das war eindeutig ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit blonden Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Der Junge sah aus wie ein Engel. War er vielleicht gestorben? Überlegend blickte der Junge auf seine Arme. Nein, im Himmel besaß man keine Schrammen mehr. War das dann vielleicht ein Traum? Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es wohl nicht. Schließlich sollte er sich immer noch bei den Dursleys befinden. Außerdem, woher sollte sonst der Engel kommen? Harry kicherte belustigt. Der Engel sah ein wenig aus wie Malfoy. Ein richtiger Malfoy - Engel. Ob er wohl auch solch silberne Augen hatte, wie der Slytherin? Wahrscheinlich schon, schließlich hatten Engel ungewöhnliche Augen. Aber wieso träumte er von einem Engel, der wie Malfoy aussah?

Verwirrt legte der Junge den Kopf schief. Malfoy und er waren seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr verfeindet, wieso sollte er gerade von ihm träumen? Wieso träumte er von einem schlafenden Malfoy - Engel? Hatten ihm die Dursleys so zugesetzt und war sein Vertrauen in Dumbledore mittlerweile so geschwächt, dass er bereits seinen Feind als seinen Engel sah? Als seinen Retter? Nachdenklich kratzte sich der Junge am Kopf. Schließlich streckte er die Hand aus und kniff sich in den Oberschenkel. „Au", flüsterte er daraufhin entsetzt und blickte auf seinen Arm. In einem Traum empfand man keinen Schmerz! Genauso wenig, wie im Himmel! Demzufolge musste das Ganze Realität sein! Malfoy lag wirklich neben ihm im Bett! Malfoy lag wirklich **nackt** neben ihm im Bett! Und er selber war auch **nackt**!

Stöhnend griff sich der Junge an den Kopf. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Er hatte nicht mit Malfoy geschlafen! Ganz sicher nicht! Ganz ganz sicher nicht! Ganz ganz ganz sicher nicht!! Erschlagen fiel der Junge zurück in die Kissen.

Wie der Blitz trafen ihn die Ereignisse des Tages, brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Erschrocken fuhr der Junge wieder hoch. „Nein!", stammelte er, „nein, nein, nein!" Er war entführt worden! Seines Augenlichtes für wenige Stunden beraubt worden! Man hatte ihn quasi gezwungen, mit einem anderen Jungen Sex zu haben! Mit Draco Malfoy Sex zu haben! Verzweifelt schlang der Gryffindor das Bettlaken um seinen schlanken Körper. Am ganzen Körper zittern rutschte er immer weiter von dem Slytherin weg, den Blonden dabei nicht aus den Augen lassen. Er musste weg hier! Ganz schnell weg! Panisch blickte er sich um, starrte dabei genau auf die Gestalt einer Frau. Erschrocken sah er hoch und schaute in ein paar silberne Augen. „Nein", keuchte er entsetzt. Die Frau hatte dieselben Augen wie Malfoy. Das musste seine Mutter sein! Seine Mutter! Verzweifelt streckte er die Hand aus, krallte sie in die Robe der blonden Frau. „Helfen sie mir, bitte", schluchzte er gehetzt und warf dabei immer wieder ängstliche Blicke in Richtung des blonden Slytherins. Eine beruhigende Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, unter Tränen blickte der Junge auf. Die blonde Frau trug ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Es ist alles gut", meinte sie leise und mit der anderen Hand strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem vom Schrecken geweiteten Gesicht, „niemand wird dir hier etwas tun." Einen Moment lang sah der Junge sie perplex an. „Niemand wird mir hier etwas tun?", quietschte er schließlich und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer gequälten Grimasse, „ich wurde entführt, war eine zeitlang blind und habe gegen meinen Willen mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen! Und sie haben allen Ernstes nach die Dreistigkeit, mir zu erzählen, mir würde **hier** nichts geschehen?" Fassungslos und noch immer unter Tränen starrte der Junge die Blonde an. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst gewesen sein! Sah sie denn nicht, was man **ihm** angetan hatte? Was **ihr Sohn** ihm angetan hatte?! Die Frau jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht alles so, wie es zu sein scheint, Junge!" Harry sah sie noch einen Moment lang perplex an, bevor er ein irres Lachen ausstieß. „Nicht alles ist so, wie es scheint", grinste er ironisch, „na sicher, wie ist es denn dann!" Narcissa lächelte leicht gequält. „Wir hatten einen Grund, dich zu entführen."

Das Lachen des Schwarzhaarigen schwoll an. Sarkastisch und kalt glitt es durch den Raum, jagte den Erwachsenen Schauer über die Rücken. Sie hatten also einen Grund gehabt, ihn zu entführen! Einen Grund gehabt, ihn Malfoy zu übergeben! Na fabelhaft! Es war natürlich nicht so, wie es zu sein schien. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie ihn auch noch an Voldemordt ausliefern, wo sie schon dabei waren, sein Leben endgültig zu ruinieren! Aber was hatte er von einer Familie wie den Malfoys auch schon erwartet? „Natürlich, Misses Malfoy, sie haben natürlich vollkommen Recht", höhnte er daher und zog sarkastisch beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, „ich bin mir sicher, sie hatten einen vollkommen reinen und selbstlosen Grund, mich hierher zuschleppen, nicht wahr?" Seine grünen Augen sprühten vor Zorn. „Mit Sicherheit waren sie nur um mein Wohlergehen besorg, als sie mich von meinen treu sorgenden", der Sarkasmus triefte in seiner Stimme, „Verwandten entführten und mich schließlich ihrem herzallerliebsten Sohn als Spielzeug schenkten. Wahrscheinlich schaut noch jeden Moment Tom Riddle vorbei, um sich nach meinen Wohlergehen zu erkundigen, nicht wahr! Schließlich sind sie ja alle dermaßen selbstlos und besorgt um ihre lieben Mitmenschen!" Zum Ende hin war seine Stimme in ein wütendes Brüllen übergegangen. Die Tränen der Angst und der Furcht waren den bitteren Tränen des Hasses und der Verachtung gewichen.

Oh ja, Harry James Potter hasste und verachtete diese Familie aus tiefsten Herzen. Arrogant, selbstverliebt und egoistisch. Noch dazu kam, dass Lucius Malfoy mehr als einmal einen Mordversuch gegen ihn gestartet hatte, Draco Malfoy ihm das Leben in und um Hogwarts schwer zu machen versuchte und Narcissa Malfoy, nun gut, bis jetzt hatte diese ihm scheinbar noch nichts angetan. Aber da sie zur Familie Malfoy gehörte, war es höchst wahrscheinlich, dass er einfach nur nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie ihm etwas angetan hatte. Demzufolge war sie genauso verdorben wie der Rest ihres Clans. „Mr. Potter, reißen sie sich zusammen!" Eine kühle, distanzierte Stimme durchbrach die Wand aus Zorn und Wut, welche sich um den jungen Mann gebildet hatte. Mit verwirrten Augen blickte der Junge an der Gestalt Narcissa Malfoys vorbei und erblickte Serverus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts und Mitglied im Orden des Phönixes! Lange Zeit hatte er Snape misstraut und ihn eher für einen Spion Voldemordts als andersherum gehalten. Nach den Ereignissen im fünften Schuljahr jedoch hatte sich seine Meinung diesbezüglich verändert. Auch wenn er momentan nicht wusste, wie genau er zu Dumbledore oder Voldemordt stand, so wusste er immerhin, wie er zu Snape stand. So unglaublich es auch zu klingen vermochte, der Schwarzhaarige vertraute seinem Zaubertranklehrer.

**_Soooooooooooooo . ._**

Eigentlich war ich ja kurz versucht, Blaise Zabini an Stelle von Draco einzusetzen. Einfach, weil alle auf Draco getippt haben und ich Überraschungen liebe

Naja, aber da ich DH - Geschichten lieber habe, konnte ich mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen "

Sooo, aber was passiert nun? Kann Harry Snape wirklich vertrauen und wird er ihm vor allem helfen? Oder steht er auf der Seite der Malfoys? Wann taucht Voldemordt auf? Was wird Draco zu der Misere sagen? Was bewirken die beiden Ringe? Wie wird Harry sich weiterhin verhalten?

See u

Manya


	3. elementis,elemantum

Kapitel 3 –Elemanti, Elemantum –

Hi, da ich jetzt weg muss und dachte, dass ihr das Kapitel lieber früher als später haben möchtet, gebe ich die reviewantworten erst im nächsten Kapitel!

Danke für euer Verständnis ;)

Manya

Hoffnung kehrte in die grünen Augen zurück. Auch wenn sein Zaubertranklehrer seine Eltern in der Vergangenheit verabscheut hatte, so hatte er dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor in mehr als einer Situation aus der Patsche geholfen. Wenn es um sein Leben ging, konnte er sich auf Snape verlassen. So komisch es auch klang. Doch auch wenn er ihm aus diesem Grund vertraute, verstehen konnte er ihn noch lange nicht. In einer Welt aus Schwarz und Weiß, war Serverus Snape eindeutig grau. Harry wusste nicht, ob der Platz seines Zaubertränkemeisters sich nun auf der Seite Voldemordts oder auf der Dumbledores befand. Eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Keiner von Beiden war seiner Meinung nach die richtige Wahl. Zumindest nach seinem jetzigen Blickwinkel nach zu urteilen. Vielleicht würde sich das ja ändern, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Mit der rechten Hand wischte sich der Junge die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Entschuldigung, Professor", nuschelte er leise, aber vernehmlich. Was auch immer Serverus Snape vorhatte, es war wohl dieses eine Mal ratsam, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen.

Verwirrt starrten die drei Erwachsenen auf den Jugendlichen. Serverus Snape fiel aus allen Wolken. Hatte der Jugendliche ihm gerade tatsächlich freiwillig gehorcht? Ohne die Androhung irgendwelcher Strafarbeiten oder Punktabzüge? Ganz ohne Diskussionen, Gemecker und Gegenwehr! Verwirrt schüttelte der Zaubertranklehrer seinen Kopf. Vielleicht war das Ganze einfach zu viel für den Jungen gewesen und er stand unter Schock. Zufrieden einigte sich der Mann mit sich selbst auf diese Antwort. Ein Potter war weder freundlich, noch höflich oder gar folgsam. Folglich konnte der Junge nur unter Schock stehen. Was nach der jetzigen Situation ja auch kein Wunder war. Schweigend starrte der Schwarzhaarige nun den Helden Gryffindors an, der wie verloren auf dem großen Bett saß und ihn aus großen, verstörten Augen ansah. Fast schon keimte so etwas wie Mitleid in dem Potionmaster auf, aber wie gesagt, nur fast. Viel zu groß noch waren die Wut und die Verachtung für das Ebenbild des Jungen. Viel zu sehr war der schwarzhaarige Mann ein Slytherin, als dass er so schnell hätte vergeben können, was einst geschehen war. Missmutig verscheuchte Snape die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit wieder aus seinem Kopf.

Schweigend blickte der Junge nun zu seinem Potionmaster hoch, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm. Mit einem mehr als unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend drehte er seinen Kopf herum. Nachtblaue Seide raschelte, eine Nase wurde gekräuselt, bevor schließlich ein Gähnen erklang. Verschlafene, silberne Augen öffneten sich langsam blickten verwirrt und desorientiert durch die Gegend. Nackte Haut blitzte unter der Decke hervor, als der Junge sich aufsetzte und sich fahrig über die Augen fuhr. Nachtblau. Die Lieblingsfarbe seiner Mutter. Demzufolge war er wohl in Manor. Zufrieden gähnte der Junge erneut. Er fühlte sich so ausgeruht wie noch nie. Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf schief. Ob es wohl schon zu spät war, um etwas zum Essen gebracht zu bekommen? Benommen kratzte er sich am Kinn, ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Überrascht erkannte er seine Eltern und Serverus Snape, die ihn erstaunt, aber auch erleichtert musterten. In den schönen Augen seiner Mutter standen die Tränen und beinahe krampfhaft hielt sie die Hand seines Vaters gedrückt. Verwirrt runzelte der blonde Jugendliche die Stirn. Wieso standen seine Eltern inklusive deren bester Freund vor seinem Bett und schauten ihn so merkwürdig an? Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte seine Stirn und stöhnend hielt sich der Slytherin den Kopf. Vereinzelte Bilder und Emotionen streiften sein Gedächtnis, ließen ihn Schmerz und Angst und Panik erneut erleben. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er das verweinte Gesicht seiner Mutter, den besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Vaters, dessen eingefallene Wangen und die schwarzen Augenringe. Tag um Tag erlebte er noch einmal neu, spürte die Krämpfe und das Fieber, fühlte den innigen Wunsch zu sterben wieder. Doch was ihm selbst wie stunden erschien, schien in Wirklichkeit nur einige Sekunden gewesen zu sein, denn als er erneut die Augen aufschlug, sah er sich Auge um Auge mit Serverus Snape gegenüber. Die Hand des Zaubertranklehrers prangte auf seiner Stirn. Besorgt musterten ihn die braunen Augen. Doch bevor Draco überhaupt auf den fragenden Blick eingehen konnte, erweckte etwas anderes sein Interesse. Ein leises Schniefen drang an sein Ohr und neugierig drehte der Junge den Kopf.

„Nein!" Ein entsetztes Keuchen drang über die fein geschwungenen Lippen, die grauen, glitzernden Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, das sowieso schon helle Gesicht wurde noch blasser. „Nein", keuchte der Blonde ein weiteres Mal verstört, „das ist nicht wahr!" Sein Blick bekam etwas hysterisches, als er auf die traurigen Augen seiner Mutter traf. „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!", seine Stimme klang fast flehend, „sag mir, dass es nicht passiert ist!" Die Stille, die nun folgte, war ihm jedoch Antwort genug. „Nein! Nein! Nein!" Wie eine Zauberformel begann der Blonde seine letzten Worte immer und immer wieder zu wiederholen. „Das kann nicht wahr sein, das gibt es nicht, nein!" Verstört umschlang er seine Knie mit den Armen, begann apathisch hin und her zu schaukeln. „Nein, das kann nicht sein, nein!" Die grauen Augen waren trüb geworden, starrten sinnlos durch die Gegend. Längst hatte sich die Seele in den hintersten Teil seines Seins verkrochen, versuchte zu verstehen, wie es hatte geschehen können. Wie es hatte geschehen dürfen.

Verwirrt starrte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf seinen blonden Gegenpart. Harry wusste nicht so ganz, wie er die Reaktion des anderen Jungen deuten sollte. War er doch von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, dass er sich in einer erneuten Falle des blonden Slytherins befand, doch nun schien eben jener genauso entsetzt von der Situation wie er selbst. Die Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen während er nachgedacht hatte. Eine Hand, die sich urplötzlich auf seine nackte Schulter legte, ließ ihn zusammenzucken und seinen Blick von dem blonden Häufchen Elend abwenden. Erschrocken huschte sein Blick hoch in das Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers, das ihm zum ersten Mal nicht mit Abscheu, sondern mit ruhigem Ernst entgegen sah. „Stehen sie auf und ziehen sie sich an, Mister Potter", sprach er und sein Tonfall duldete keine Widerworte, „eine Hauselfe wird sie dann in den Salon geleiten, wo ihnen die Umstände ihres Hierseins erläutert werden sollen." Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu dem immer noch verstörten Gryffindor wandte er sich um und rauschte davon, das Ehepaar Malfoy folgte ihm dichtauf. Kurz bevor sich die Tür schloss, glaubte Harry noch einen besorgten Blick Narcissa Malfoys aufzufangen, tat es dann jedoch als Halluzination ab.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wurde ihm mit einem Mal wieder bewusst, mit wem man ihn hier alleine gelassen hatte. Starr vor Schreck wagte es der Junge nicht, sich zu bewegen. Ängstlich zitternd wartete er auf das nun vermeintlich folgende. „Mr. Harry Potter, Sir?" Geschockt fuhr der Junge herum und starrte auf die winzige Gestalt, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden stand. Kleine, knopfförmige, hellgrüne Augen blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an, große, braune Ohren waren freudig in die Höhe gerichtet, während der Rest des Körpers in einem feinen, schwarzen Gewand steckte. Ungläubig blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige, starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Hauselfen. „Dobby?" Der Hauself trug ein verlegenes Lächeln zur Schau und verneigte sich dabei leicht. „Ja, Mister Harry Potter, Sir, Dobeus wurde geschickt, um Sir beim Ankleiden behilflich zu sein." Einen Moment lang war der Junge sich unsicher, worüber er mehr erstaunt sein sollte. Dobbys Kleidung, seine Sprache oder dessen gesamte Anwesenheit. „Dobby, was, wo?", verwirrt schaute der Schwarzhaarige den Hauself an, der seinen Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte. Das war der Punkt, an dem Harry James Potter noch verwirrter wurde. „Harry Potter, Sir, Dobeus freut sich auch, den jungen Herren wieder zu sehen.", meinte der Hauself immer noch lächelnd und deutete dann hinter sich, „wenn Sir ihm jetzt bitte folgen würde?" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Hauself um und tappste in Richtung Ausgang davon. An der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal um. „Harry Potter, Sir?"

Wie aus einer Trance erwachte der Junge und blickte den Hauself verwundert an. Dobby konnte nicht hier sein, das war unmöglich! Er selbst hatte Dobby damals aus der Gewalt der Malfoys befreit, indem er Lucius Malfoy mit einer List dazu gebracht hatte, dem Hauselfen eine Socke zu schenken. Besagte, stinkende Socke hatte Dobby damals die Freiheit geschenkt und ihn zu einem bezahlten, hogwartschen Elfen gemacht. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nur zu genau, dass sich die weiße Wollsocke noch immer in Dobbys Besitz befand. Eine der Hauselfen hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie genau über dem Schlafplatz des Befreiten an der Wand hing. Umso weniger verstand der Gryffindor nun den Umstand von Dobbys Anwesenheit. Schließlich waren sie hier eindeutig nicht in Hogwarts, sondern wohl viel eher in dem Anwesen der Malfoys und eigentlich sah der Schwarzhaarige keinen Grund, weshalb der Hauself freiwillig ausgerechnet hierher zurückkommen würde. Zudem verwirrte ihn Dobbys schicke Kleidung und sein veränderter Tonfall. Seit wann drückte sich der kleine, schüchterne Hauself so gewählt und vornehm aus? Wehmütig beschlich den Jungen das dringende Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben. Nachdenklich stand er auf und tapste dann mit unsicheren Schritten auf den Hauself zu. Seine Beine waren momentan scheinbar der Meinung, ihn nicht mehr sicher tragen zu müssen. Unsicher sah er schließlich auf und begegnete dem musternden Blick des kleinen Hauselfen.

Nachdenklich blickte der Hauself den Stolz der Zauberwelt an. Mehrere Schrammen und blaue Flecken zierten den jungen Körper, der nun vollkommen nackt war. Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen hatte einen verwirrten Ausdruck inne, den Dobeus nur zu gerne beseitigt hätte. Doch er durfte nicht. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihm verboten, dem Jungen irgendetwas zu verraten, wollte er das doch selbst tun. Der junge Hauself konnte nur zu gut die Verwirrung verstehen, die nun in dem jungen Potter herrschte. Zu gerne hätte er dem Jungen diese erspart, war jener in der Vergangenheit doch stets freundlich und zuvorkommend ihm gegenüber gewesen. Außerdem verabscheute der Hauself es, den Jungen so lange angelogen und betrogen zu haben. Doch es hatte sein müssen.

„Mister Harry Potter, Sir, sollte sich vielleicht erstmal ankleiden, bevor wir zu den Herrschaften gehen", bemerkte der Hauself schließlich leicht belustigt und Harry stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. An seine eigene Nacktheit hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. In einem verzweifelten Versuch seine Genitalien zu bedecken, hielt sich der Junge die Arme vor den verletzten Körper. Das sich ausbreitende Grinsen auf Dobeus Gesicht ignorierend, ging der Junge nun auf den großen Kleiderschrank zu. Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich der Schrank, kaum dass der Gryffindor davor stand. Vor den staunenden Augen des Schwarzhaarigen breiteten sich nun unzählige Roben bester Qualität, sowie Umhänge, Hosen, Jacken, Jacketts, Hemden, Unterwäsche und natürlich Socken aus. „Der Schrank hat die Kleidung extra auf Mr. Harry Potter, Sir, zugeschnitten", konnte der Junge die Stimme des Hauselfen vernehmen, der scheinbar immer noch neben der Tür stand und wartete. Der Schwarzhaarige machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe darüber nachzudenken, sondern griff sich einige x-beliebige Sachen aus dem vollen Kleiderschrank und kleidete sich an. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder zu dem grünäugigen Hauselfen um, der sich mittlerweile mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Inzwischen fragte sich der Gryffindor ernsthaft, ob er den Hauselfen jemals wirklich richtig gekannt hatte, denn das jetzige Verhalten widersprach eindeutig allen, dem Hauselfen betreffenden, Normen.

Zögernd folgte der Gryffindor dem Hauselfen durch die unendlich scheinenden Gänge des Manors. Zahlreiche Portraits von blonden Männern und Frauen mit silbernen Augen hingen an den Wänden und sahen ihn an. Hier und da sah man auch zwei Malfoys miteinander tuscheln, doch dieser Zustand war eher eine Seltenheit. Kopfschüttelnd ging der Junge die Gänge hinunter. Selbst als Gemälde schienen die Malfoys ihre Eisvisage aufrecht erhalten zu wollen. Ihm schauderte es allein bei dem Gedanken, jahrelang eisig und gefühllos zu sein. Apropos kalt und gefühllos. Wütend presste der Junge seine Lippen aufeinander. Er war mehr als wütend, wegen dem, was ihm angetan worden war. Hatte er am Anfang noch Angst und Panik verspürt, so waren diese nun der blanken Wut und dem Zorn gewichen. Wofür hielten sich die Malfoys eigentlich! Entführten ihn so mir nichts dir nichts aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten. Obwohl, wie er zugeben musste, das nicht unbedingt gegen seinen Wunsch war. Das was danach passiert war, wurmte ihn vielmehr. Zuerst hatte man ihn seines Augenlichtes beraubt und dann auch noch zum Sex gezwungen! Mit einem Jungen! Einen Moment lang stutzte der Schwarzhaarige. Wie lief das eigentlich ab? Sex mit einem Jungen? Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war dass ihm seine Handflächen von Malfoys Fingernägeln aufgeschlitzt worden waren, danach, nachdem seine Sträubungen erneut nichts geholfen hatten, hatte sein Gehirn abgeschaltet und ab da war alles schwarz bis er aufgewacht war.

Nachdenklich legte der Junge den Kopf schief. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich im Thema Sex nicht auskannte. Er besaß ein gut entwickeltes Grundwissen, was zumeist von Dudleys neusten Filmvorlieben herrührte. Daher wusste er, wie das zwischen Männern und Frauen ablief, sogar zwischen Frauen und Frauen. Aber wie der Sex zwischen zwei Männern funktionierte, war ihm absolut schleierhaft. Schließlich sah ihre untere Körperregion vollkommen anders aus, als die der Frauen. Es gab dort unten keinen Eingang, in dem sich Mann und Mann vereinigen konnten. Schließlich waren Männer mit einem Penis und keiner Scheide auf die Welt gekommen und ohne einen Eingang lief die ganze Sache ja nicht. Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb der Junge plötzlich stehen. Entsetzt traten seine Augen aus den Höhlen hervor, panisch begann er am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Trocken schluckte er, bevor eine seiner Hände unsicher zu seinem Hintern wanderte. Ein leichter Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper, als er sein Hinterteil berührte. Nein! Mit einem Mal wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und hilflos stütze er sich an der nächstgelegenen Wand ab. Malfoy hatte doch nicht! Malfoy konnte doch nicht! Oh Gott! Ihm wurde schlecht, furchtbar schlecht. Schnell schlug er sich die freie Hand vor den Mund.

„Toilette", krächzte er und stürzte schnell durch die angewiesene Tür. Im letzten Moment beugte er sich über die Toilette, bevor sein Magen endgültig aufgeben konnte. Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck würgte der Gryffindor die Reste seines Frühstücks und des gestrigen Abendessens heraus, während ihm heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Das war doch vollkommen unmöglich! Vollkommen ekelhaft! Als sich scheinbar endlich sein gesamter Mageninhalt in der Kloschüssel befand, ließ sich der Junge immer noch weinend und schluchzend auf die weißen Badfliesen sinken. Wie hatten ihm diese Menschen das nur antun können? Es war klar, dass sie ihn verabscheuten und mehr als einmal versucht hatten ihn zu töten. Doch stets war das mit List und Tücke geschehen, dem Markenzeichen der Slytherins. Niemals zuvor hatten sie ihn mit solch groben Mitteln angegriffen, hatten ihn nur mit Beleidigungen und Flüchen entgegengestanden. Der Junge hatte immer die Meinung vertreten, körperliche Gewalt sei zu sehr muggle, als dass die Malfoys sie verwenden wollten. Zwar hatte im fünften Schuljahr eine Prügelei zwischen ihm und Malfoy statt gefunden, dennoch waren der Schwarzhaarige und seine Freunde es gewesen, die diese angefangen hatten. Heute jedoch hatte sich seine Meinung geändert. Die Malfoys waren in dieser Hinsicht nicht besser als seine verwandten. Eher sogar noch schlechter. Die Schläge und Tritte der Muggle hatte der Junge mit zusammen gekniffenem Mund über sich ergehen lassen können. Doch das, was die Malfoys verbrochen hatten, war bei Weitem schlimmer. Sie hatten damit nicht nur seinem Körper geschadet, sondern auch seiner Seele. Dumbledore hatten ihn angelogen und hintergangen, seine Freunde schienen mehr an ihrem eigenem, als an seinem Wohl interessiert zu sein, die anderen Mitglieder des Orden des Phönixes hatten ihm niemals geholfen, seine Verwandten schlugen und verachteten ihn, während ihn die Malfoys körperlich und seelisch zu Grunde gerichtet hatten, während Serverus Snape scheinbar gelassen daneben gestanden hatte. Er hatte gedacht, wenigstens ihm könne er vertrauen. Er hatte sich jedoch scheinbar geirrt. Gründlich geirrt.

Etwas undefinierbares, braunes tauchte vor seinen verheulten Augen auf und als er hoch sah, dachte er durch einen Schleier aus tränen Snape zu erkennen. Der Hauself musste ihn wohl geholt haben. Hilflos versuchte der Junge von seinem Lehrer weg zu kriechen, der so schändlich gegen sein Vertrauen verstoßen hatte. Doch schon nach wenigen Zentimetern spürte er die kühle Steinwand in seinem Rücken, die ihm ein Weiterkommen verwehrte.

Mit einem stillen Seufzer ließ sich der Zaubertrankprofessor in die Knie sinken. Er war von Natur aus kein netter Mensch, eher schon das Gegenteil. Er war griesgrämig, melancholisch und hatte zudem noch eine durchaus ausgeprägte sadistische Veranlagung. Das Interessanteste an diesen Tatsachen war, dass Serverus Snape es wusste. Er kannte seine Eigenschaften und niemals wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, sie zu ändern. Außer vielleicht sie zu verstärken, aber eigentlich gefielen sie ihm ganz gut so, wie sie waren. Seine Schüler in Hogwarts fürchteten und verachteten ihn, seine Lehrkollegen würden lieber mit Professor Trelawney als mit ihm Kaffee trinken und die meisten anderen Todesser mieden ihn, um hinter seinem Rücken Intrigen zu spinnen, die ihn zu stürzen gedachten. Alles in allem fand Serverus Snape sein Leben eigentlich als recht angenehm, auch wenn es nur zwei Personen gab, mit denen er sich richtig gut verstand. Harry Potter gehörte eindeutig nicht dazu. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Serverus Snape ihn hasste. Nein, soweit konnte man bei Gott nicht gehen, aber er verachtete ihn. Verachtete ihn für seine Familie, verachtete ihn für seine Freunde, für seinen Status, für seine Noten in Zaubertränke, für sein nicht vorhandenes Geschick in Zaubertränke, für seine Unfähigkeit in Zaubertränke. Ja, man konnte die Liste eigentlich beliebig weiterführen. Heute konnte man eigentlich noch einige Punkte ergänzen, schließlich hatte sich Harry Potter mit dem Sohn seiner Freunde gebunden. Unwissend zwar, aber was spielte das für eine Rolle? Doch trotz dieser Tatsachen, hatte er eben jenem Jungen schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet, einige Male sogar, ohne dass dies jener bemerkte. Es war kein plötzlicher Ausbruch von Nächstenliebe und auch nicht das Herz eines Samariters, das ihn dazu trieb. Viel mehr war es eine Sache, für die er James Potter noch mehr verachtete als vorher und dessen Sohn immer wieder am Leben hielt. Harry James Potter war in der Lage, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Das ‚warum' beschäftigte kaum einen in der Zauberwelt, die in dem kleinen Jungen lediglich ein Werkzeug zu ihrer Errettung sahen, doch Serverus Snape kannte es und es wurmte ihn mehr, als alles Andere.

„Also, Potter", schnarrte der Zaubertrankprofessor nun und seine fast schwarzen Augen blieben auf dem ängstlich Gryffindor gerichtet, „da sie momentan scheinbar nicht die Absicht haben, Dobeus in den Salon zu folgen, werden wir wohl hier in dieser", er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue, „angenehmen Atmosphäre unser Gespräch anfangen müssen. Die Malfoys schickten mich, da sie der Ansicht waren, sie würden mir eher Vertrauen schenken als ihnen. Eine Meinung, die ich für ein Gerücht halte." Der schwarzhaarige Mann räusperte sich kurz. „Aber gut, als Freund war ich so frei, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen. Wie dem auch sei", der Mann schien anscheinend nervöser, als er sich gab, denn er räusperte sich erneut. „Nun, Mister Potter, sie werden mir wohl durchaus zustimmen, dass der Weg ihres Hierseins etwas, nunja, ungewöhnlich war. Ebenso, wie der Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. Dennoch kann ich ihnen versichern, dass es leider keinen anderen Ausweg gab, als sie nach Manor zu bringen. Um genau zu sein, hätte Draco Malfoy ohne ihre Hilfe wohl sterben müssen." Das Lachen des Jugendlichen klang falsch und hohl. „Natürlich, dass ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin." In gespielten Unglauben schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. „Ohne die Entführung und den", das nächste Wort spuckte er fast aus, „Sex mit mir, wäre der arme, kleine Slytherin mit Sicherheit gestorben! An was denn bitte? Sexueller Unzufriedenheit?" Genervt hob Serverus Snape eine Augenbraue. Da war es mal wieder, eines der größten Merkmale der Familie Potter. Die Unfähigkeit, seine Gegenüber aussprechen zu lassen.

„Eins können sie mir glauben Potter, mir gefällt diese Situation genauso wenig wie ihnen, verstanden! Oder glauben sie wirklich, Lucius Malfoy hätte ausgerechnet Sie an seinen Sohn gebunden, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte!" Mit offenem Mund starrte der Schüler seinen Lehrer an. „Gebunden?", flüsterte er leise und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengrube breit, „Was meinen sie mit ‚gebunden'?" Der Lehrer verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Mr. Potter, selbst einem Gryffindor müsste doch wohl die Bedeutung dieses Wortes geläufig sein! ‚Gebunden' bedeutet, dass sie mit Mr. Malfoy sowohl körperlich als auch geistig eins geworden sind. Sie gehören nun wohl oder übel zusammen, als Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy." Ungläubig starrte der Andere ihn an. Die grünen, durch die Tränen ganz stumpf gewordenen, Augen versuchten das eben Gesagte mühsam zu begreifen. „In Körper und Seele eins? Sie meinen, er und ich", der Gryffindor schluckte erneut. Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein. Sicher, auch nach einigen Jahren in der Zauberwelt kannte er noch nicht alle geläufigen Rituale und Gesetze, aber dennoch. Man konnte ihn doch nicht einfach gegen seinen Willen. . „Ja, Potter, sie und er sind quasi magisch verheiratet worden. Das bedeutet sie sind jetzt ein Teil seiner Familie und werden seinen Namen annehmen. 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit das Offensichtliche zu begreifen!" Trotz seiner Lage musste Harry plötzlich grinsen. Bei den Dursleys war sein Weltbild zerbrochen, bei den Malfoys wurde er gegen seinen Willen verheiratet, während Snape ihm in den Ferien Punkte abzog. Es lebe die Abstraktheit! Wie herrlich normal sein Leben doch war! Aus dem Grinsen wurde schließlich ein Kichern. Gerade er, der bei der wohl ‚normalsten' Mugglefamilie in der Geschichte der Menschheit aufgewachsen war, gerade er war erstens ein Zauberer, zweitens ein unfreiwilliger Held und drittens nun mit dem Jungen verheiratet, der ihn seit seines 10. Lebensjahres gedemütigt und schikaniert hatte, dessen Eltern wahrscheinlich die rechte Hand Voldemordts waren, welcher ihn nebenbei auch noch tot sehen wollte! Ob er seinen Verwandten nicht einmal seine neuen Schwiegereltern vorstellen sollte? Vielleicht sollte er sie mal zum Tee einladen?

Serverus Snape fand diesen Jungen ja schon immer suspekt. Aber nun hatte es Potter geschafft, er war vollkommen durchgedreht! Mit Tränen in den Augen rollte der Junge vor ihm auf dem Boden und lachte sich halb Tod. Verwirrt schüttelte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer den Kopf. Potter I war ja schon schlimm gewesen, aber Potter II schlug ihn um Längen. Und solch einer war mit Draco Malfoy liiert! Kein Wunder, dass sich der arme Blondschopf gerade in einem Zustand akuten Schocks befand und Serverus schätzte, dass er sobald auch nicht mehr da heraus kommen würde. Kein Wunder, für Serverus selbst gab es nur eine Sache, die schlimmer war, als mit Potter gebunden zu sein. Mit einem Schlammblut gebunden zu sein. Immerhin war wenigstens Potters Ahnenreihe in Ordnung! Was ja wohl auch kein Wunder war. Nachdenklich blickte der Mann auf den sich langsam wieder beruhigenden Jugendlichen. Wenn Potter sowieso gerade traumatisiert war, konnte er ihm eigentlich auch noch den Rest erzählen. Oder er könnte warten, bis Potter den jetzigen Zustand verkraftet hatte und ihn durch die restliche Wahrheit erneut in Lethargie versetzen. Oh köstliche Versuchung. Allerdings würden ihm Lucius und Narcissa wahrscheinlich gewisse Teile seiner unteren Regionen wegfluchen, wenn sie erfuhren, was er nun schon so lange geheim hielt und es noch länger vor sich hinschob. Der Zaubertranklehrer seufzte genervt. Die Welt schien ihn wirklich zu hassen. „Potter, hören sie nun endlich auf zu lachen und setzten sie sich gefälligst ordentlich hin! Was ich ihnen jetzt sage, habe ich nicht vor zu wiederholen, nur weil ihre Gryffindordummheit mal wieder hervorbricht und sie mir nicht ordentlich zuhören! Und denken sie nicht mal daran, mich zu unterbrechen!", zischte er leise und abrupt war der Junge still. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, fuhr Serverus Snape fort.

„Also Potter, Narcissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn sind keine Menschen." Ein Schnaufen war zu hören. „Potter, was sagte ich wegen Unterbrechungen? 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und nun seien sie gefälligst still!", knurrte der Mann, „Narcissa Malfoy sowie ihr Sohn sind Nymphas oder besser gesagt Napaeae. Eine Napaeae oder auf englisch auch Nymphe der Berge, ist ein Wesen elemantum oder auch Elementmagierin. Elemanti wie die Nymphe sind in der Lage Naturmagie auch ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabs auszuüben. Je nachdem, zu welcher Rasse sie gehören. Die Rasse erkennt man an der Augenfarbe der Elemanti. Braune Augen stehen z.B. für Erdmagie, blaue für die Magie des Wassers, grüne für die Magie der Natur. Das Grau der Malfoys hingegen steht für die Magie des Windes. Mrs. Malfoy und ihr Sohn sind somit Elemanti Ventus, also Windelemanti. Doch nun zu dem Teil, der sie betrifft, Potter. Möge sich der Teil bis eben auch noch so großartig angehört haben, so haben auch Nymphen wie jedes andere Wesen ihre Nachteile. Zum Einen sind sie gewiss nicht unangreifbar. Der Avada Kedavra kann sie genauso umbringen, wie jedes andere Wesen auch. Zudem hat jede Nymphenart eine besondere Schwäche. Eine Wassernymphe kann durch einen einzigen, magischen Fischbiss getötet, eine Naturnymphe durch die Zähne eines magischen Waldtieres vernichtet werden. Wie sie sich vielleicht schon denken können, kann eine Windnymphe durch den Biss eines magischen Himmelwesens zerstört werden. Draco Malfoy wäre deshalb in ihrem dritten Schuljahr beinahe an dem Biss ihres ach so geliebten Hippogreifen gestorben Potter! Seine Rettung war, dass er durch sein Geschlecht nur wenig Nymphenanteil besaß und zudem sofort zu mir geeilt kam, ansonsten wäre er Tod Potter, verstehen sie? Tod!"

Der Gryffindor zuckte unter den letzten Worten zusammen. Er hätte in seinem dritten Schuljahr beinahe Malfoys Tod beigewohnt! Der Junge schluckte schwer.

„Zu seinem und auch ihrem Glück und natürlich dem ihrer nichtsnutzigen Freunde, hatte mir Narcissa Malfoy bereits seit Beginn des ersten Schuljahres eine Ampulle ihres Blutes zukommen lassen, um in einem solchen Fall das Leben ihres Sohnes durch rasche Blutzufuhr zu erretten. Nachdem ich Draco durch einen besonderen Trank eine Menge Blut entziehen musste, wäre er ohne das seiner Mutter, binnen einiger Minuten des Todes gewesen. Leider wurde durch diese Bluttausch sein Nymphenteil erhöht, so dass er nun trotz seiner Männlichkeit beinahe eine vollkommene Windnymphe ist. Was uns zu dem Grund ihrer Bindung bringt, Potter! Eine Nymphe besitzt eine ähnliche Eigenschaft wie die Veelas, sie kann sich nur an einige ganz besondere Personen binden. Diese werden mit Hilfe des Blutes bestimmt. Normalerweise schickt das Labor drei bis vier Ergebnisse möglicher Kandidaten zurück, doch in Mr. Malfoys Fall standen nur sie zur Auswahl. Fragen sie mich nicht warum, der Grund entzieht sich auch meiner Kenntnis. Fakt ist jedoch, dass ohne die Bindung zu ihnen, Mr. Malfoy des Todes gewesen wäre. Eine Nymphe kann nach ihrem 17. Geburtstag noch genau 6 Tage leben, findet sich bis dahin nicht der geeignete Bindungspartner ein, so stirbt die Nymphe einen grauenvollen Tod. Heute ist Mr. Malfoys 6.Tag, was den Grund ihrer Entführung erklärt. Die Bindung musste so schnell wie möglich vollzogen werden, da das Ergebnis des Labors leider erst heute früh eintraf."

Harry schluckte zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag trocken. Irgendwie schien ihm dieses Haus den Speichel wohl zu entziehen. Ohne seine Entführung wäre dieser Tag wohl Draco Malfoys Todestag geworden. Ein Teil von ihm verstand nun Lucius Malfoys Handeln, hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso gemacht, ein anderer Teil jedoch: „Ach und auf die Idee mich zu fragen, kam ihr werter Freund nicht!" Erneut verdrehte sein Zaubertranklehrer die Augen. „Aber sicher doch, Potter, sicher", höhnte er, „Lucius Malfoy hätte ja auch statt dessen ganz normal an der Haustür ihrer Verwandten klingeln können und sie wären mit Sicherheit der Aufforderung eines kleinen Gespräches gefolgt, hätten ihm blind vertraut und wären ohne jegliche Versicherung freiwillig mit Lucius nach Manor gegangen und hätten sich mit dessen Sohn gebunden. Potter, bei aller Dummheit, so etwas würde ich noch nicht einmal ihnen zutrauen!" Auch wenn Harry es nicht gerne zugab, irgendwo hatte Serverus Snape Recht. Wahrscheinlich hätte er Lucius Malfoy mit einem knappen Dutzend Flüchen aus dem Ligusterweg hinausgejagt, selbst wenn man ihn dafür nach Askaban geschickt hätte. Immerhin war er ja noch nicht ganz 17.

Serverus Snape beobachtete das Gesicht seines Schülers ganz genau. Das Misstrauen in dessen Antlitz wandelte sich langsam aber sicher in Verstehen um. Serverus schnaubte innerlich. Eigentlich war es zu erwarten gewesen. Nicht umsonst wurde der Junge nun schon seit über fünf Jahren mit dem gryffindorschen Sinn für Nächstenliebe und Gerechtigkeit bombardiert. Umso weniger behagte ihm das, was er dem Jungen nun mitzuteilen hatte. Eigentlich verabscheute er allein den Gedanken daran. Doch was blieb ihm schon für eine Wahl? Besser der Junge, als Tom Vorlost Riddle. Nach einem geistigen, tiefen und überaus bedrückten Seufzer räusperte sich der Lehrer erneut. „Nun, Malfoy", irgendwie kam ihm der Name mehr als schwer über die Lippen, „ich fürchte es gibt da noch einige Dinge, die sie wissen sollten. Zum einen wäre da Dumbledores Vermutung, sie könnten der Erbe Godric Gryffindors sein. Ich kann ihnen aus zuverlässiger Quelle versichern, dass diese Vermutung keinesfalls der Wahrheit entspricht. Dennoch. Es besteht tatsächlich eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen und einem der Gründer Hogwarts. Doch lassen sie mich am Anfang beginnen, Mr. Malfoy."

Soo, man, also meine Wenigkeit, will ja noch nicht alles auf einmal verraten. Ich denke, dass viele sich schon denken können, wer der Gründer ist, von dem Serverus Snape redet, denk mal das ist ziemlich offensichtlich räusper

Aaaaber was das nun für die story bedeutet, wisst ihr nicht g Das ist mein Geheimnis

Was ist noch zu sagen? Achja, ich denke mal, der Titel ‚Living like a veela' ist nun etwas klarer. ;)

Beschwerden, Anmerkungen und Drohbriefe bitte wie immer per Review oder ENS.

Bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Kapitel,

LG

Manya


	4. Die Geschichte der Ahnen

Kapitel 4

Was passiert, wenn man mit seinem eigenen Bruder philosophiert? Richtig, man entwickelt verquere Gedankengänge!

Mein geliebter Bro und ich stellten uns also eine entscheidende Frage:

Was wäre, wenn herauskäme, dass Jesus schwul gewesen ist?

Reviews:

**Lara-Lynx**: Sorry, dass das mit dem nächsten Chap so lange gedauert hat! Aber ABI war mir erstmal wichtiger!

**Amunet**: Alle Leute hören gerade dann auf, wenn's spannend wird, damit die Leser ihnen erhalten bleiben :p Was Salazar Slytherin angeht: lass dich überraschen ,)

Und was die Absätze angeht: ich hoffe, diesmal sind sie dir kurz genug 

**blubb**: Perfekt! Wie hast du das nur herausgefunden! Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte Harrys Verwandtschaft gut genug versteckt -ggg-

Oje, ja, ein schwerer Charakter ist harry nun auf jeden Fall. Bin gespannt, ob ich ihn nicht versaue -schluck-

**Plasmagun**: Jaaa, die Stelle mit der Erkenntnis Harrys habe ich auch am Liebsten geschrieben -g- Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sämtliche Jungen auf Anhieb wissen, wie so was von statten gehen soll g

Ne, HarryDraco Action lässt noch etwas auf sich warten, sry!

**Kardia**: Warum Harry allen den arsch retten muss, kommt noch heraus. Sagen wir es so: Meine Lösung ist bis jetzt einmalig -g- Ob es bei magischen bindungen Scheidung gibt? Klar, wenn einer von Beiden stirbt. Hm, näheres dazu wirst du noch erfahren ;)

Was Salazar Slytherin angeht: . . lies einfach -g-

Hm, was das Ende angeht: Nein. Lass dich überraschen.

**Mona**: Dracos Zustand kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel, sry.

**Ayallyn Black**: -g- Fehler behoben ;)

**Mmmel:** Zuerst mal zu deinem Kommentar zu ‚The Cage':

Ich konnte die Story lange Zeit nicht weiter schreiben, da ich mitten im ABI steckte. Nun ist das neue Kapitel jedoch schon in arbeit ,)

Zu Llav: Schön, dass dir mein Getränkename gefallen hat -g-

**allreaders**: Thnx for reading!

**Reviews für Chapter 2:**

Naja, eigentlich sind die meisten Fragen ja schon mit dem dritten Kapitel beantwortet worden! Also sage ich einfach nur Danke an: **Amunet, Honigdrache, ShadeFleece, Tyo-chan(**Dumbledores Reaktion wird noch auf sich warten lassen), **Angie-Maus & Lara-Lynx**

_Und nun, viel spaß beim neuen Kapitel von Living like a veela ;)_

Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber, starrten sich an. Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den grünen Augen hatte sich mittlerweile gegen den Badewannenrand gelehnt, seine Arme hingen schlapp an seinem Körper hinab. Der Andere, ein ebenfalls Schwarzhaariger, jedoch mit dunkelbraunen, fast schon schwarz scheinenden Augen, saß ihm gegenüber an der Wand, für ihn ganz untypisch, auf dem Boden. Aber wie könnte auch nur ein Detail dieser Begegnung als typisch benannt werden, wenn es sich bei den beiden Schwarzhaarigen um Serverus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts und Oberhaupt des ehrwürdigen Hauses der Slytherins und Harry James Potter, oder doch eher Malfoy, Mitglied des mutigen Hauses der Löwen und Hoffnung der Zauberwelt, handelte. Denn eigentlich konnten sich die beiden nicht leiden, hatten ihr Gesicht verzogen, wenn ihnen der andere einmal auf den Gängen begegnet war. Doch nun saßen sie hier, in ihrer ganz eigenen Form von Eintracht, nah und doch so fern, weg und doch da, schauten sich an, wagten aber nicht, den Anderen zu berühren.

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Malfoy!" Kurz blitzten die grünen Augen des Gryffindors müde auf. „Nein, sollte ich nicht", gab der Junge schließlich widerstrebend preis. Die ganze Situation war dermaßen abstrakt, wieso also sollte er seinem ungeliebten Professor nicht auch noch dieses Geheimnis anvertrauen! „Ich sollte eigentlich nach Slytherin."

Der Zaubertrankprofessor hielt es nicht für nötig zu nicken, auch wenn es lediglich sein Wissen bestätigte, sondern fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Tja, Malfoy, so unglaublich das auch klingt, ist diese Wahl kein Wunder, sieht man sich einmal ihre Vorfahren an. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, stammen sie von einem der vier Gründer Hogwarts ab. Jedoch nicht, wie allgemein vermutet, von Godric Gryffindor. Warum dieses Gerücht entstand, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel, war ihr Vater schließlich der Erste ihrer Familie, der sich nach Gryffindor schicken ließ. Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, teilte sich der Großteil ihrer Vorfahren nach Slytherin und der Rest nach Ravenclaw ein." Snape stockte kurz und stierte in die Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Aber wie schon erwähnt, Mr. Malfoy, war ihr Vater der Erste, welcher diese Traditionen brach. Dass viele reinblütige Familien diese Häuserwahl als Verrat erkannten, sei nun einmal dahingestellt. Wie sie vielleicht wissen, gibt es etliche Mythen und Legenden, welche sich um das Leben und Wirken der vier Gründer Hogwarts drehen. Einige erzählen von einem blutigen Zweikampf, der zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin entbrannt war und schließlich zur Niederlage Slytherins geführt hatte. Andere wiederum behaupten, dass Gryffindor der Verlierer gewesen war, jedoch Slytherin nach dem Zweikampf rücksichtslos von hinten niederstach. Angeblich hatte Slytherin eine Liaison mit Ravenclaw gehabt, die eigentlich mit Gryffindor liiert gewesen war, welcher sie allerdings zuvor mit Huffelpuff betrogen und sie somit zu dieser Rachetat verführt haben sollte." Snape seufzte gedehnt. „Wissen sie, Malfoy, diese Gerüchte wurden alle von Abkömmlingen der Häuser Huffelpuff und Gryffindor erzählt und entsprechen nicht einmal annähernd der Wahrheit. Das ehrwürdige Haus der Slytherins und das weise Anwesen der Ravenclaws hielten sich von jeher im Stillschweigen über die Geschehnisse. Die wahre Geschichte wurde jedoch intern von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben, so wie auch sie sie nun erfahren werden, Potter!"

„Es war eine schicksalhafte Nacht, als sich die vier Gründer schließlich begegneten. Der Regen prasselte laut auf die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes und der Wind heulte klagend durch die kahlen Äste. Eigentlich war es der pure Zufall, dass in dieser Nacht die Gründung Hogwarts statt fand. Alle vier waren jung, keiner älter als fünfundzwanzig und doch wohnte in ihnen schon eine gewisse Macht, die ihresgleichen suchten. Doch in der Zauberwelt herrschte zu dieser Zeit Krieg. Mann kämpfte gegen Frau, Ehemann gegen Ehefrau und Bruder gegen Schwester. Beide Seiten schenkten sich nichts, waren gefangen in einem Mächtespiel der Magie. Worum es in diesem Kriege ging? Nun, um das, um was eigentlich jeder Krieg geht. Macht, Reichtum und das Gefühl Recht zu haben. Nun standen sie sich also gegenüber, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin, Auge um Auge mit Godric Gryffindor und Helga Huffelpuff.

Der Streit zwischen beiden Parteien begann. Schwarze Flüche folgten dicht auf mit den weißen, Bannzauber und Schutzbanne wurden errichtet. Der Kampf tobte ganze drei Tage lang, bis beide Parteien schließlich erschöpft zusammenbrachen. Wie es das Schicksal so wollte, erwachten sie jedoch alle gleichzeitig wieder aus der Erschöpfung, doch anstatt nun wie zuvor mit dem Kampfe weiterzumachen, schlossen sie einen Pakt. Sie hatten sich als ebenbürtig erkannt, der Kampf war für sie sinnlos geworden. Sie schworen die Nachwelt eben jene Ebenbürtigkeit von Schwarz und Weiß zu lehren, schworen, nie wieder einen solchen Krieg zulassen zu wollen. Rowena wollte dazu ihr Wissen geben, Helga ihre Beharrlichkeit und Treue, Godric bat seinen Mut an und Slytherin seine Schläue. Fortan sollten diese Tugenden Maßschlag gebend für ihre Botschaft sein, sollten unterscheiden und doch zusammenführen.

Wie überliefert bauten die vier nun Hogwarts, ließen ihre Tugenden mit einfließen. Doch bald schon entstand Zwist. Godric Gryffindor, ein junger Mann von nun knapp dreißig Jahren mit strahlend blauen Augen und fast wie Gold schimmernden Haaren fand Gefallen an der schwarzhaarigen Rowena. Gebührlich machte er ihr Avancen, brachte ihr Blumen und teuren Wein, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, Rowena schien nicht von ihm angetan zu sein. Doch erneut nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf und als Godric eines Tages wieder zu Rowena schlich, begegnete er Salazar auf der Treppe, welcher sich gerade mit einem zarten Kuss von der schwarzhaarigen Dame verabschiedete.

Neid und Zorn wallte in Gryffindors Herz auf, doch anstatt hervorzutreten und sich zu erkennen zu geben, zog er sich zurück, eifrig Rachepläne schmiedend.

Schließlich, als der Sommer ins Land kam, standen sie sich gegenüber: Gryffindor und Slytherin. Zwei silberne Schwerter glitzerten in ihren Händen und es war vorauszusehen, dass nur einer der Beiden das Duell überleben würde. Warum sie dort standen, war leicht zu beantworten. Slytherin jedoch hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das Schwert nun mit seinem Freund zu kreuzen hatte. Der Kampf entbrannte und endete, ohne dass er jeweils eine Antwort bekam. Im leuchtenden Abendrot stand Gryffindor schließlich über der Leiche seines Freundes, der Hass pochte noch immer in seinen Adern, auch der Tod Slytherins hatte daran nichts geändert. Doch plötzlich erklang ein Schrei und als er sich umdrehte, stand er Rowena Ravenclaw gegenüber. Die Augen der Frau waren vor Schreck geweitet, ihr Körper zitterte ungehalten. Warum nur , sprach sie leise und biss sich auf die Lippen, warum nur tötetest du meinen Bruder, Gryffindor? "

Der Zaubertranklehrer räusperte sich leise, bevor er fort fuhr. „Als Gryffindor begriff, was er getan hatte, jagte er sich sein eigenes Schwert in die Brust. Er starb auf dem Leichnam seines getöteten Freundes. Rowena Ravenclaw heiratete später einen bis dato unbekannten Zauberer und gebar ihm zwei Kinder. Wie bei Helga Hufflepuff ist auch ihre Ahnenreihe verwischt. Doch die Zeichen sind gehäuft, dass dein Vater, James Harold Potter, der Nachfahre dieser großen Frau und somit auch indirekt der Nachfahre ihres Bruders, Salazar Slytherin war. Somit also bist du, Malfoy, der letzte Nachfahre dieser beiden großen Häuser."

Grüne Augen starrten in braune. Schwarze Augenbrauen runzelten sich verwirrt, eine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Harry war sich nicht sicher, von welchem Zeitpunkt an er angefangen hatte, einfach nur zuzuhören und das kürzlich Vergangene zu verdrängen. Zu viele Details waren hinzugekommen, hatte den Rest zur Seite gedrängt. Narcissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn sollten also Nymphen sein? Draco sogar durch seine eigene, Harrys, Schuld? Hätte Draco ihn nicht geehelicht wäre er gestorben? Er war nun ein Malfoy? Sein Vater sollte ein Nachfahre Ravenclaws und Slytherins sein? Aber wieso kam er dann nach Gryffindor? Obwohl, hatte er nicht den Hut von sich aus gebeten, ihn nach Gryffindor zu schicken! Schmerzhaft verzog der Junge sein Gesicht. Sein Kopf schmerzte von der Unzahl an Fragen, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten. Doch vor allem beherrschte eine Frage sein Denken: Konnte er Snape wirklich trauen?

„Wieso sollte ich ihnen glauben?" Der schwarzhaarige Mann zuckte nicht einmal mit einer Wimper. „Habe ich sie jemals angelogen, Malfoy", knurrte dieser genervt und eine Augenbraue wanderte strafend in die Höhe. Der Junge schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, bevor er schließlich betreten den Kopf schüttelte. Serverus Snape war zufrieden. All diese Jahre in Gryffindor schienen den Jungen doch nicht ganz so verblödet zu haben, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte. Sein Vater war da ein anderes Kaliber gewesen. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie dieser Nichtsnutz damals das Schicksal Slytherins in Voldemorts Hände gelegt hatte. Er würde ihn deshalb für den Rest seiner Zeit und noch darüber hinaus hassen.

„Aber, wieso, ich verstehe nicht", stotterte der schwarzhaarige Junge schließlich und Snape hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue. Vielleicht hatte er den Jungen ja doch überschätzt! „Wie kommen sie darauf, dass mein Vater der Nachfahre Slytherins sein sollte! Er war in Gryffindor, ebenso wie ich!" Serverus seufzte verhalten.

„Wie ich bereits erklärte, gebar Rowena ihrem späteren Manne zwei Kinder: Lorios und Salomos. Lorois soll ein Kämpfer gewesen sein. Er war stark und verwegen, der geborene Held und Anführer. Salomos hingegen erbte die Weisheit und Klugheit seiner Mutter, der geborene Planer und Drahtzieher. Doch dazu später.

Zuerst müsste noch gesagt werden, dass die Schule Hogwarts trotz dem frühen und tragischen Tod zweier Gründer mit Erfolg betrieben wurde. Wie auch heute war Hogwarts in die vier Häuser der Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor aufgeteilt. Doch mit der Zeit entwickelten sich aus den verschiedenen Häusern Gemeinschaften, die zu Clans heranwuchsen. Lorios, der Kämpfer, übernahm die Obhut über den Clan der Slytherins, Salomos hingegen setzte sich an die Spitze der Ravenclaws. Die anderen zwei Clans wurden von der Tochter Helga Hufflepuffs und dem Bruder Gryffindors übernommen. Doch mit der Zeit traten Zwistigkeiten innerhalb der Clans auf und mit dem Tode des letzten Nachfahren Salomos begann ein Machtkampf, der zur Auflösung der Clane der Gryffindors, der Ravenclaws und der Hufflepuffs führte. Der Clan Slytherins jedoch blieb bestehen, geriet aber mit der Zeit bei den anderen Häusern in Vergessenheit. Kaum einer außerhalb unseres Clans weiß heute noch von dessen Existenz.

Das Schicksal wollte es jedoch, dass der einzige Sohn Lorios, dessen Name Bernardo war, drei Söhne zeugte und sie alle als gleich anerkannte. Fortan verfügte er, dass jeweils dieser den Clan der Slytherins regierte, dessen Blut und Herz im Sinne des Salazar Slytherin schlugen und erst dann an den Nachfolgenden abging, wenn jenen der Tod ereilte oder er die Herrschaft ausschlug. Seit hunderten von Jahren wird unser Clan nun schon auf diese Art und Weise regiert, doch vor knapp zwei Jahrzehnten geschah dann, was vorher noch nie eingetreten war. Unser altes Clanoberhaupt Romanus Malfoy starb und die Führung des Clans ging nicht wie erwartet an seinen Sohn Lucius über. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, strich ich an dem Abend Romanus' Tod durch die Gänge Hogwarts und erlebte somit das Unvorstellbare. Der Geist unseres Oberhauptes, Romanus Malfoy, erschien vor der Gestalt eines nichtsnützigen Gryffindors und bot ihm die Regentschaft über den ehrwürdigen Clan der Schlangen an. Doch was tat dieser Nichtsnutz? Er lachte unseren ehemaligen Führer aus! Wie könnte ich , sprach er lachend, das Oberhaupt einer Bande voller Verlierer und Versager sein! Unser ehemaliges Oberhaupt jedoch schüttelte sein weises Haupt und bat den Gryffindor sich die Sache noch einmal zu überlegen, es stände mehr auf dem Spiel, als er sich vorstellen könne. Doch der Gryffindor lachte ihn erneut aus. Also versprach das Oberhaupt ihm in drei Tagen erneut zu erscheinen und bat ihn darum, die Zeit bis dahin mit nachdenken zu nutzen."

Serverus Snape schnaubte erbost. „Dieser erbärmliche Gryffindor war kein anderer als dein Vater, Malfoy! Er war es, der es wagte, den Clan der Slytherins zu verlachen und zu verspotten. Er war auch der Grund, warum der Clan der Slytherins ins Unglück stürzte! Drei Tage nach dieser Erscheinung nämlich, tauchte Tom Vorlost Riddle auf und beanspruchte den Platz des Slytherinoberhauptes für sich. Er behauptete, der Geist Romanus Malfoys sei bei ihm gewesen und habe ihm den Titel des Slytherinoberhauptes zugesprochen. Da niemand anderes dagegen sprach, glaubte man Riddle schließlich, da kein anderes Oberhaupt erschien. Noch im selben Monat vereidigten sich die Mitglieder des Clans an das neue Oberhaupt und schworen ihm Treue und Gehorsam. Kaum war dieser Schwur beendet, begann sich plötzlich auf dem linken Unterarm der Slytherins ein Zeichen zu brennen. Ein schwarzer Totenkopf, aus dem eine Schlange zischelte, das Zeichen Voldemordts. Fast drei Jahre lang hielt er uns Slytherins somit unter Kontrolle, zwang uns dazu, uns dem neuen Oberhaupt bedingungslos unterzuordnen. Regulus Black oblag es damals, in Voldemordts Namen die Aktivitäten Dumbledores zu überwachen. Er war es auch, der die Prophezeiung Trelawneys hörte und dem Oberhaupt Bericht erstattete. Voldemordt war daraufhin so sauer, dass er einen Fluch über Black verhang und Lucius und mich selbst damit beauftragte, diejenigen Kinder zu finden, die die Prophezeiung erfüllen könnten.

Nach einigem hin und her fanden wir schließlich die Namen heraus und wie durch Zufall war die eine Familie die des vorlauten Gryffindors. Hass und Wut trieben uns dazu, den Namen der Familie Potter besonders hervorzuzeigen, schließlich war es die Schuld Potters, dass wir nun unter Tom Riddle zu Leiden hatten. Doch vielleicht war es auch das Schicksal, das uns dazu trieb. Denn wie allgemein bekannt, wurde Voldemordt von dir besiegt, Malfoy. Doch weder verschwand sein Zeichen, noch erschien der Geist des ehemaligen Oberhauptes vor uns, was uns anzeigte, dass Voldemordt dennoch nicht tot zu sein schien. Schließlich übergaben wir Lucius Malfoy den Oberbefehl, solange das momentane Oberhaupt verschwunden war. Jahre vergingen und die Hoffnung keimte bereits, dass Voldemordt nie wieder zurückkehren würde, als er erneut auftauchte. Fortan waren wir Slytherins wieder hineingepresst in die Sklaverei des verrückten Zauberers. Doch trotzdem blieb die Frage nach dem warum. Warum konntest du, Malfoy, die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen, wenn es Voldemordt selbst doch nicht gekonnt hatte. Denn er konnte es entgegen aller Ansichten nicht, benutzte dich als Schlüssel. Wieso hatte das Oberhaupt Slytherins und Nachfahre Salazars so etwas nötig!

Schließlich war da noch die Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass du es bist, der Voldemordt stoppen kann. Du warst es, der überlebte, obwohl Tom Riddle einen mächtigen Fluch auf dich abfeuerte. Zudem war es noch dein Blut, das er zum Überleben brauchte. Diese Tatsachen lassen nur einen Schluss zu, du bist das wahre Oberhaupt unseres Clans und Tom Riddle ist ein Betrüger. Guck nicht so erstaunt, Malfoy, was ich sagte ist die Wahrheit. Auch wenn du und ich bislang die Einzigen sind, die davon wissen." Serverus Snape schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf. Warum er in den letzten paar Minuten in die Du-Form gewechselt war, verstand er selber nicht. Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran, dass er sich in Rage geredet hatte, denn mögen tat er den nun Malfoy immer noch nicht. Eventuell hatte er Mitleid?

Innerlich schüttelte der Zaubertranklehrer entgeistert seinen Kopf. Er und Mitleid? Er wollte es nicht hoffen. Er als Slytherins Hauslehrer und zudem noch Spion im Dienst durfte es sich nicht leisten, Mitleid zu empfinden. Zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Harry Malfoy zu duzen, wo käme man da denn hin! Auch wenn er gedachte, diesen Jungen als Oberhaupt des Slytherinclans einzusetzen, war das noch lange kein Grund, vertraulich zu werden.

Harry war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. All dies klang dermaßen unwahrscheinlich, dass es schon fast wieder wahr sein könnte! Er! Der Erbe Slytherins und Ravenclaws! Aber wieso auch nicht, mittlerweile müsste er sich doch eigentlich damit abgefunden haben! Er war immer etwas Besonderes, musste etwas Besonderes sein. Der Retter der Zauberwelt, der angebliche Erbe Gryffindors, der Goldjunge Dumbledores. Wieso hatte er eigentlich angenommen, einmal in seinem Leben etwas ‚Normales' zu sein? Am Liebsten hätte er laut aufgelacht. Er und Normal. Schön wäre es gewesen.

Dennoch, so ganz konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben. Zu fantastisch war das Ganze, zu unwahrscheinlich, als dass es der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte.

Innerlich ächzend erhob sich der Tränkemeister langsam, äußerlich zeigte er hingegen keinerlei sichtbarer Regung. Mit einer langen, feingliedrigen Hand klopfte er sich nicht sichtbaren Staub von der langen, schwarzen Robe. Serverus Snape war peinlich genau, wenn es um Ordnung und Sauberkeit ging. Nicht selten konnte ein einziges, kleines Staubkorn einen wertvollen Trank verderben, konnte ein falsch platzierter Tintenfleck einen wirkungsvollen Zauber vernichten. Der Schwarzhaarige war und blieb Perfektionist und konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn ein Trank nicht sofort auf Anhieb gelang. Es kratzte dabei entschieden an seinem Ego, das er sich über die Jahre hinweg als stolzer und erfolgreicher Tränkemeister aufgebaut hatte. Mochte ihn die Anderen doch für einen Reinigungsfanatiker halten, er wusste es besser.

Schweigend sah er nun auf den Jungen hinunter, der noch immer an derselben Stelle saß und schwieg. Genervt strich sich der Mann eine schwarze Strähne hinter das rechte Ohr. Das Letzte, was er nun gebrauchen könnte, wäre ein frischgebackener Malfoy, der in Selbstmitleid zerfloss. „Malfoy, aufstehen!", knurrte er deshalb und sah voller Freude mit an, wie der Junge aus seinen Gedanken auffuhr. Selbstzufrieden klopfte sich der Lehrer auf die mentale Schulter. „Bewegen sie sich, Malfoy, ich habe ihren Schwiegereltern versprochen, sie zu ihnen zu bringen!" Grüne Augen blickten ihn verstört an. „Aber, warum?", stotterte der Junge leise und schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Serverus Snape fing aan wirklich genervt zu sein. „Das werden sie ihnen schon noch sagen und nun bewegen sie sich!" Doch der Kleinere schüttelte nur zaghaft den Kopf. „Nein."

Wann hatte sein Leben eigentlich angefangen so schief zu laufen? Oh ja, richtig, seit dem Zeitpunkt seiner Geburt. Trotzig schaute der Junge nun zu seinem Zaubertränkelehrer hoch, der ihm einen eisigen Blick schenkte. Er würde keines Falls mit zu den Malfoys kommen, nicht nach dem, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Einerseits konnte er es auch verstehen, schließlich war es um das Leben ihres einzigen Sohnes gegangen. Andererseits war er sauer, dass schon wider über seinen Kopf hinweg über sein Leben bestimmt worden war. Bei Merlin, er war fast volljährig und durchaus in der Lage eine eigene Entscheidung zu fällen. Vor allem solche Entscheidungen! Wenn er bedachte, dass Malfoy und er. Trocken schluckte er und versuchte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Bloß nicht daran denken, bloß nicht. Doch plötzlich schien es ihm, als würde er wieder die Finger spüren, die eisigen Klauen gleich seine Haut nachzeichneten. Sein Magen rebellierte und erneut musste sich der Schwarzhaarige über die Toilettenschüssel beugen.

Kein Wunder, dass dieser Junge nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Verächtlich blickte der Lehrer auf seinen Schüler. Konnte dieser sich denn nicht einmal zusammenreißen? War es denn zuviel verlangt, seine Gefühle einmal nicht öffentlich zu machen? Anscheinend schon. Mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck sah der Lehrer seinem Schüler zu, wie dieser sich schließlich erschöpft wieder neben die Toilettenschüssel sinken ließ. Schweigend blickte er auf ihn herab. Das Ganze war wohl doch mehr gewesen, als ein Gryffindor vertrug. „Malfoy", knurrte er gereizt, „bewegen sie sich. Die Malfoys gehören nicht zu der Sorte Familie, die gerne auf andere wartet!"

Ungläubig sah der Junge den Mann an. Die Malfoys gehörten nicht zu der Sorte Menschen, die gerne warteten? Entschuldigung! Ihr Sohn hatte sich gerade mehr oder minder an ihm vergriffen und sie warteten nicht gerne auf ihn! Einen Moment lang fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige, ob er eher lachen oder weinen sollte. Vielleicht auch einfach beides?


End file.
